Deadly Games
by kp4377
Summary: He wanted more time with her, to savor her final moments. To be able to fully inhale the victorious scent of his ultimate power and her helplessness. He had always had a weakness for brunettes and imagined her on his worktable completely under his control. He'd be back for her. When she least expected it he'd finish what he started.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! __I can't seem to stay away long so here's a new one._

_Sorry to those who were interested in Stand In The Rain. It wasn't working for me and I didn't feel like there was much interest. Since I wouldn't be working on it I didn't want to keep it up to lead anyone on that an update may come. I didn't think it would be fair. _

_So, on with this one!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"_Directions are instructions given to explain how. Direction is a vision offered to explain why.__"_

~Simon Sinek

Derek stepped out of the driver's side door and looked around the neighborhood curiously. It was an older part of the city and the block consisted of tightly lined rows of modest houses, most of which had few upgrades or visible attempts at upkeep. A majority of which had peeling paint, security bars on every window, and patches of dying grass for front yards. It was a clear indication to the struggling lower class that occupied them. The sun dipping below the distant trees briefly distracted him. Its fading light created long shadows and dropped the temperatures drastically. He shivered slightly and debated grabbing his coat from the back seat, but the drive had been longer than expected and he wanted to get the interview over with.

"So, which house is it?" He asked glancing around again.

His question earned a raised brow and stern look from his partner. "I don't know. Why don't you actually look at the address?"

He ignored her and walked around the hood and pretended to know where they were going.

"Wrong way." Emily growled and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. Her irritated words caught Derek's attention.

"Lead the way then." He gestured and bowed slightly adding fuel to her annoyance.

"Not knowing where you are or going isn't a crime, but pretending you've got it all under control is. There's a reason we have GPS."

"Oh, like you've never gotten us lost before. Besides it's the copilots job to navigate."

"You never let me drive, or listen to my directions." Emily responded dryly. She kept her dark eyes on him as she shut the door with a bit more force than necessary.

She was right but he wasn't about to tell her that. He just shrugged and raised his brows before he followed her. As they walked down the street he hoped they were headed to the house with the smoke twirling from its tall chimney. The days were much shorter and they sat on he cusp of winter. The bitter air that stung their faces made it clear that the freezing season was coming sooner than later. He began to regret not taking his coat and the thought of a warm crackling fire sounded more than appealing.

He skipped ahead when he realized which house they were headed to and when he reached the waist high chain linked fence he opened the gate to allow Emily to enter first. She smiled her thanks to the gesture, but swiftly passed him to get to the front door and hopefully inside. Emily waited for Derek to join her before she pressed the doorbell. After the chime had faded the two stood patiently in silence but paid attention to their surroundings. Besides a distant siren causing the neighborhood dogs to howl it was relatively quiet. The sounds of the game show Wheel of Fortune filtered out past the thin walls of the residence, and after a moment of no answer Derek reached around Emily to ring the bell himself.

"Maybe he didn't hear it over the contestant asking for a vowel."

His comment earned a small smile, but Emily stared straight ahead at the door as if it would open if she willed it to. The TV suddenly grew mute and a shuffling of feet caught their attention. There was a pause before the clanking of a chain and clunk of the deadbolt being unlocked was prominent. Slowly the door was cracked and an elderly man with large rimmed glasses peered out to them.

Emily squinted to try and get a better look at him through the white security gate.

"Mr. Lewis?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

Derek cleared his throat as both Agents pulled their flip wallets out to reveal their credentials. "I'm Agent Morgan and this is Agent Prentiss."

"FBI?" He asked with a twinge of shock.

"We were wondering if Parker Lewis was in?"

"Parker? Nope, but he should be home shortly. He's never late bringing me my dinner."

"When is that?"

"Seven on the dot. He's pretty anal about time and keeping a schedule." He mused, but then paused before he widened the door further. "Is he in some sort of trouble? He's a good boy. Minds really well. Goes to work and when he's not there he's in his room writing away on his novel."

"He's not in trouble, we just need to ask him a few questions." Derek reassured.

"He was at a café where two missing women were last seen. We wanted to ask if there was anything he remembered that day." Emily added.

"Ahh, I see. Well, if you want you can head to his room and wait." He said pointing to the side of the house. "He lives in the room attached to the garage."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked with skepticism.

"It's fine. He'll be here in a short minute. Just head down the driveway and you'll see it. It should be unlocked, I was in there earlier putting his laundry away."

"Thank you, Sir." Derek nodded and looked to his partner to take the lead.

Emily took the cue and turned to step down the few stairs from the porch but stopped to face Derek whispering her concern. "A thirty-five year old that still lives with dad?"

Derek understood where she was coming from but continued to play his role of devil's advocate. "He has nothing more than a minimum wage job, and I could bet he lives here to help take care of his dad. Not all people that live at home are losers, or UnSubs."

Emily began to counter but instead swallowed her words and spun on her heels to move away from him and down the narrow drive. With the growing darkness their surrounding felt claustrophobic. A six-foot brick wall took up their left side and the house stood to their right. Two large windows were evenly spaced on the first half of the house and glowed and flashed with the flickering of the television. There were no lights coming from the back windows as the reached the end of the building. The garage lay straight ahead, its large wooded door was closed and a thick padlock at the lower left corner kept it locked. When the two crossed into the area between the house and garage a motion light clicked on causing a start. Their reflexes sent their hands to their holsters, but when nothing appeared in the flood of light they relaxed and looked around. A small concrete slab separated the front house from the back single room unit. Scattered along the perimeter of both structures were an assortment of flowerpots, but not a single trace of vegetation occupied the dry dirt. A patch of dying grass sat along the furthest wall and a path of flat stepping-stones twisted around the side that lead to the backyard of the property.

They paused in front of the large glass sliding door unsure what the appropriate next step was. The blinds were half drawn revealing the tiny space within. The bathroom light was on and the partially closed door sent a sliver of light across the worn carpet and up and over the neatly made full size bed. It was enough light to see inside but not in clear detail. Before Derek could open the slider Emily rapped a knuckle on the glass.

Derek looked to his partner in confusion. "He said to go in."

"I'm being polite, he may have come home. I'm not barging in on anyone."

The sound of a screen door opening had the two turning in curiosity.

"Don't worry, go on in and get out of this cold." The dad reassured.

Derek gave the brunette a _told you so_ look that she quickly ignored and stepped to the side so he could open the slider. Derek wrapped his hand on the long handle and pulled at the heavy glass. It squeaked and protested as it moved along the old rusted track. Once open the two cautiously entered. Emily found a light switch right away and flipped it to fully illuminate the room. It was small and the epitome of minimalism. The four walls were bare of anything. The bed occupied most of the space with a small dresser next to it and a desk on the farthest wall. The room itself was wrapped in cheap wood paneling and the floor was covered in aged and tattered carpet. Heavy curtains hung on the only window over the desk. They were ill fitted and didn't hang quite right. Minimal light from a neighbor's yard seeped in around the edges and down the center where they weren't quite pulled all the way together.

Derek pushed the bathroom door open and stepped in while Emily made her way to the desk curious to the board propped up against the wall.

"Looks like a story board." She commented to Morgan as he reemerged.

He stepped closer and picked up a notebook that was left open on the desk. "His dad said he was a writer. Must be what he's working on."

She scanned it briefly but key words began to jump out at her. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"This isn't a story."

"It's not?"

"Not a made up one anyway."

Derek set the notebook down and leaned in to read what Emily saw. She didn't hesitate to snatch up the book and skim its contents.

"He's our UnSub." She gasped and let her arm and notebook fall to her side. "I'll call Hotch. You see if we can talk to the dad and wait in the front. Parker can't know we're here."

Derek nodded his agreement and moved to get back outside. Emily glanced around the room again to make sure they had not missed anything. "We need to see what's in that garage." She whispered but knew Derek didn't hear her.

When she stepped back outside Emily stood in the cone of light and dug out her cell phone. She quickly found the Unit Chief's contact and called him. As she waited for Hotch to pick up the line she paced along the edge of the grass and watched Derek open the screen and knock on the door. She looked around again and then at her watch. She suddenly felt immense pressure to get the information across to the team and then for herself to get into the front house. Parker would be home any minute and the last she she wanted was him to be aware that they knew. She would feel better knowing that backup was on the way.

As the Dad opened the door Hotch answered her call. Derek paused and looked back. He gestured for her to follow him, but she threw up a finger and pointed to the phone indicating she'd be right behind him as soon as she finished the call. He smiled and tipped his head in understanding before he stepped over the threshold and disappeared inside.

"_What do you have Prentiss?" _Hotch asked_._

"Parker Lewis is our UnSub." She answered plainly and spoke quickly. "He has a murder board and a journal describing each act in detail."

"_Is he there?"_

"Not yet. We're going to wait inside with his dad and play it as just a routine _possible witness _questioning."

"_Okay, we're on our way. I'll have the local PD dispatched." _There was a brief pause before he spoke up again. Unnatural concern filled his voice. _"Prentiss."_

"Yes, Sir?"

"_Be careful."_

"Of course, Sir."

Emily ended the call and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She sucked in a deep breath and released it as she began to move towards the four stairs that led to the back door. Within her first step the single bulb overhead cut out. The sudden darkness startled her and she immediately reached for her gun. Before she had a grip on it strong arms wrapped tightly around her and swung her to the side. She stumbled with the unexpected movement and collided with the brick wall. The impact cut her words for Morgan and her breath hissed from her lips. The attacker continued to charge keeping her unbalanced. With a solid throw he flung her down the narrow side between the back house and the wall dividing the properties. She landed hard and just as she began to gain any control he flipped her over and crawled on top of her. She bucked and squirmed under him, but he held her firmly. She began to call out again when he cocked his fist and punched her in the face. The impact swung her head to the side. In the instant that blood broke through her eyes rolled back and consciousness left her.

He had hit her too hard and silently cursed at himself. It wasn't what he wanted. He knew he had been discovered so he decided that he would take them down instead, but it had to be his way. He wanted her to see him, to live the fear as her life was taken. He looked up when he heard the screen of the back door open. His window was closing fast. He slapped her face and she started to come around. Her eyes fluttered open but were unfocused.

"Come on." He grumbled and slapped her bruising cheek again.

The force and painful contact had been enough to get her attention and her eyes drifted lazily to him. When they made contact her fear was there and he felt the buzz stir in his blood and fill his head. It vanished quickly as her dark orbs flashed anger and defiance to his will. He became confused at the ferocity of her fight. He had not encountered someone with such resolve.

Yet, as much as the challenge excited him the look in her eyes infuriated him. He needed the terror to be all he saw. He reached over and with his hand clenched the slender column of her throat and squeezed just enough to show his dominance. He was determined to show her that her breath and the beating of her heart were under his complete control. She continued to struggle and it left him to force a tighter grip. With her breath raspy and limbs quivering her fight slowly diminished. The high began to fill his head again as he watched the reality of her dire situation fill her features.

He heard the approach of someone and a voice calling out for her. The scraping of boots on the ground echoed in his ears. He could take her then, but something inside him clicked. He didn't want to be done. He wanted more time with her, to savor her final moments. To be able to fully inhale the victorious scent of his ultimate power and her helplessness. He had always had a weakness for brunettes and imagined her on his worktable completely under his control. With his decision made he squeezed tightly again, but only enough to send her back to unconsciousness.

"Prentiss?"

The call again from her partner jump-started him. He needed more of a window to get away. He maneuvered downward and removed her sidearm before he pressed himself against the wall and crouched low. He listened to the approaching steps. She moaned and the footsteps stopped. A burst of adrenaline soared through his veins. He moved to the edge of the house before he rolled around and wildly opened fire into the darkness. His target was hit and fell to the ground. His blood pumped at a mad rate and pulsed in his ears. His excitement level at the highest it's ever been.

He moved back to Emily and knelt down. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I'm Fate. Your thread of life intertwined in my fingers. Forever mine to sever."

She groaned weakly and her eyes fluttered briefly before sealing again. With a smile he leapt forward and vanished into the darkness. He'd be back for her. When she least expected it he'd finish what he started.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please drop me a note to let me know your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all to those who took the time to review and follow. I truly appreciate it! I also appreciate those who are silently reading. I hope that it is still enjoyable even if it doesn't entice a review!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

There was a deafening silence that hung as heavy as the frost bitten air. Derek clutched his side as he lain on the ground and quickly assessed his body. He knew he was an open target, but the searing pain from the bullet that had sliced through him kept him unmoving at that moment. He pried his eyes open and forced his head up and looked in the direction the shots had come from. He anticipated that as he looked he would see who shot him waiting to finish the job. His eyes adjusted to the unnatural shadows and form on the ground. Slowly he gained focus and realized what he was looking at was the soles of Emily's boots. He had heard two shots, was one of them for her? He tried to call out, but his voice failed and the pain only intensified. He struggled to his knees and the world began to spin and tip. To keep from falling over Derek pressed against the rough stucco wall, but found it a difficult task to say upright. He was breathing like he had just sprinted a marathon. He was sweating, trembling, and bleeding, but he continued to try and move. The need to get to Emily overtook his thinking. The agony only intensified as it shot through his ribs and wrapped itself around him. One hand continued to hold the wound while the other clenched his gun so tightly his knuckles popped from the force. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out the excruciating wave until the worst of it had passed. His mind was already next to Emily but his body refused. A realization of failure overtook him and quickly found himself back on his side. The cold hard ground dug into his body. He shivered and tried to speak again. His body became covered in goose bumps as he continued to shiver uncontrollably from a deep unnatural chill. He fought the heaviness of his lids, but his mental strength was not strong enough to keep his body from shutting down.

* * *

A sudden jolt caused Emily's eyes to pop open. Pain rippled through her temple. She stared at the dark sky that filled the void above her and tried to figure out what had happened and where she was. Her confusion vanished as the memories of the recent events shot through her mind. In a panic she rolled to her side and slowly rose to her knees. Immediately she had to hold her head to control the spinning and waves of nausea that overtook her. She breathed out and slowly drew in the chilled air to gain control of the possible revolt.

Once she felt she could move she turned her head to look towards where she had been taken from. What she saw both stop her heart and made it beat faster than it ever had. In the minimal reflective light of neighbors Emily made out Derek's unmoving form. The pooling of blood beneath him stirred her panic even more.

She didn't know if their attacker was still around, but the fact he was no longer over the top of her and Derek lay bleeding out made her believe he had fled. Maybe Derek had gotten a shot off and he was injured. At that moment it didn't matter; she had to get to her partner. She ignored the pain tunneling through her head and forced herself forward. As she moved she dug into her pocket for her phone and made a call for help. All she managed to get out were a crackle of inaudible words. The operator made her frustrated with her continual questions of what she was saying and to repeat her location. Not getting anywhere she ended the call and dialed Penelope. The Analyst answered as she drew up to Derek. Pinching the phone between her ear and shoulder she tore her coat off and wadded it up to apply to his bleeding wound and hope it did any good.

She spoke quickly but her voice failed once again. The bastard had done enough damage to her throat that her vocal cords were failing her.

"Emily? Are you there? You're cutting out."

In an effort to make the urgency known she spoke only two important words. "Morgan. Shot!"

"Did you just say Derek's been shot?"

"Yes!" She croaked as loudly and clearly as she could.

The phone fell away but she ignored it. She wasn't about to release the pressure she had applied to Derek. Penelope got the idea. She could hear her frantic cries and then silence. She was sending help.

Derek moaned and tilted his head towards Emily as he felt her press harder against his wound. His eyes fluttered open and looked to her. He was wracked with tremors that continually rolled through his body.

"Emily-" He whispered, but she quickly cut him off. She wanted him to use al of his energy concentrating on staying alive.

"Shh, hold on."

A click and the sudden light from the porch flooded the area they occupied. Emily looked up to find the old man opening the screen just as two officers flew around the corner. They slide past the two of them and continued to the back. Emily watched with her eyes but her real attention was on Derek floating in and out of consciousness.

"Are you alright?" The first officer asked as he rehoulstered his gun and took a knee on the other side of Morgan.

She was about to ask where the ambulance was when the medics emerged into sight. One gently moved Emily to the side as the other took over her spot she had held next to Derek. She fought being pushed out of the way, but more that the man's body blocked her view. His constant questions forced her to look at him.

"Can you tell me your name?"

No answer.

"What day is it?" She looked away from him and tilted her head to peer around the bulky jacket he wore.

"Who's our current President?" With the last question he palpated the side of her face and the pain brought her attention back to him. She still didn't answer but gave him a look of annoyance. He returned it but she ignored him and continued to try and see what they were doing with Derek.

"Let them help you." Hotch insisted as he came into her eye level.

When Emily heard his voice it was the first instance she realized he was there. She fired him a look. Her sore throat and headache was nothing to Derek being shot.

"I'm fine. Derek." She whispered.

"He's being helped. Now answer his questions."

Emily's throat burned and felt like sandpaper every time she swallowed. Answering his questions were far from what she intended to waste her voice on. If she were going to speak it would be for a more important purpose. The medic continued to poked and prod her swollen cheek reminding her why her head pounded unrelentingly.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He stated.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You may have a concussion, and from the trauma to your throat more swelling may occur and could close off your air way."

Hotch rose to a standing position and crossed his arms. "You're going to the hospital."

In the strong light of the single bulb he looked like a giant, but Emily ignored the intimidating visual.

"An order?" She asked, but knew the answer.

"Yes." Hotch nodded and looked to the Medic who helped Emily to a standing position.

"We need to go now, Mike." The other medic called out as he pushed the gurney holding Derek into the waiting darkness.

"I can walk." She insisted. The medic nodded, but walked carefully next to her, prepared to assist if she waivered at all.

Once they were sealed in and moving Emily sat in an unsettling silence. She listened to the medic relay Derek's status to the waiting Trauma Center. She watched Derek carefully, afraid that his next shallow breath was going to be his last. She cursed herself for being so negative but there had been so much blood and she had no clue how long she was out before she saw him. Her inability to overcome the UnSub or give him warning to his presence could have meant his death. She closed her eyes to the possible defeat.

When the rig doors flew open everything became a blur of movement and actions. She was led down a hallway, but all she could see was the frantic swarm that overtook Derek. As he was swallowed into the hospital the uncontrollable helplessness engulfed her once again.

She finally answered the same questions that the medic had asked but now to the nurse. Her voice clipped in and out as she spoke but her now her answers were clearer.

Emily felt Aaron studying her as he waited patiently for the nurse to finish her initial evaluation. She knew he needed to focus on any immediate information she could give about their Unsub, but all she could seem to think about was the possibility of losing Derek.

He smiled politely to the young nurse as she excused herself and he took her place next to the gurney.

"Can you remember what happened?" He asked carefully.

Emily shrugged and spoke only the important words. "The light went out. Then he attacked."

"Who?"

"Parker."

"You're sure it was him?"

"Definitely." She said nodding her head. She swallowed and tried to clear her throat. "He wanted me to see him."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Maybe. I think, I can't remember."

Aaron was about to speak again, but the nurse came back. Emily didn't have chance to even ask about Derek. She was swept off to test after test. Once she was settled back in her designated space separated by a curtain JJ had made her way back to her.

Emily ignored her concerned looks and questions. She continued to ask about Derek. But they had nothing. He was in surgery and that was all they knew.

Reid appearing beyond the curtain had JJ turning away. "I'll be right back. Maybe he has news." JJ said placing a hand on Emily's knee.

Emily nodded and eased her head back down closing her eyes. She started to drift off when the sound of forceful footsteps approaching brought her back around. She pried her eyes open and lifted her aching head from the pillow and stared at the doctor that pulled the curtain to the side and made her way to the foot of the gurney. She didn't look to Emily right away and studied the notes on the chart.

She had a tight buttoned up professional look Emily didn't expect from an ER doctor. Her hair was pulled back into a slick bun, and wore a trim skirt with a navy blue blouse beneath her crisp white doctor's coat. Green eyes suddenly rose and scrutinized Emily beyond dark rectangular glasses. The frames contrasted with her blonde hair, but complimented her facial shape.

"I'm Doctor Greer." She said quickly then let the chart fall to her side to fully examine Emily herself. "How are you feeling?"

Emily began to answer but the Doctor threw her hand up. "Actually, don't answer that. I'd prefer you not to talk as much as possible. With your fingers give me a number from one to ten to your pain level right now."

Emily raised a brow but obliged and raised her hand.

Dr. Greer's eyes squinted in distrust to her honesty but continued her evaluation and lightly palpated Emily's swollen and discolored cheekbone. "With your history of concussions, I'd like to keep you over night to keep an eye on this."

Emily opened her mouth in protest, but a flip of the doctor's hand kept her silent.

"Again, no speaking. There was minimal tissue damage, but the less you use your throat muscles and vocal cords the better." The doctor stepped back from the gurney and quickly wrote in the chart. "Besides, I wouldn't even consider any of your arguments." She added without looking up.

Emily did want to protest, but she was smart enough to know that it was a losing battle. Being admitted in the same hospital as Derek gave her an opportunity to stay near him. She nodded her unwilling consent, but doubted she could keep from speaking once JJ came back. She planned on drilling her with questions about Derek and what the hell they were doing to find Parker Lewis. She followed the Doctor's movements out and tried to fight her heavy lids but it did little good and found herself drifting off.

The images of Derek on the ground with so much blood surrounding him was enough to cause her eyes to shoot open. She was still alone. The silence and lack of contact frustrated her. She needed information. She pushed off the gurney and tore out her IV without hesitation. As she emerged from behind the curtain JJ was a step away. Their eyes met and shock and confusion flooded the blonde's features.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"Derek." Emily whispered and looked around to figure out which way to go.

JJ studied her but knew it was a useless fight and would prefer them all in the same place. They'd deal with the angry doctor and nurses later. She gently took the brunette's arm and guided her towards the elevator. Emily softly smiled her thanks.

When they emerged onto the floor that Derek would be brought to, they worked their way to where everyone had gathered in the small quiet room. Everyone but Rossi. Emily acknowledged them all with a nod, but deterred them away from asking any questions about her physical condition. She was upright, breathing and of sound mind. That was all that mattered. Derek however was another story. She was in a void of unknown to Morgan's status and to that was all she was concerned about.

She accepted JJ's assistance to sit in a chair across from Reid. He stared at her with pain and fear. She felt every ounce of his worry and reached out for him. She wanted to take it away but she had no way to.

Aaron was about to ask what the doctor had said to Emily when Rossi came around the corner. He made a beeline for the Unit Chief. Having seen the look in his eye so many time he moved to meet him half way.

"What's up, Dave?"

"How's Derek? Emily?" He asked glancing towards the brunette.

"No word yet on Derek. Emily's going to be okay."

"Okay."

"Where have you been?"

"Getting Garcia focused and trying to figure out who this Lewis guy really is."

"And?" Hotch asked curiously.

"The Parker Lewis the world knows is squeaky clean, not a blemish to his name. And now he's disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently for the last ten years he's only deposited a little under half of his checks into an account he had set up for his dad. The rest was cashed. He has no other paper trail. No credit cards, bank statements of his own, bills in his name, nothing. Even the car he drove was registered to his dad. Which was still parked at the house."

"Living with his father gave him the ultimate cover." Aaron said shaking his head.

"His face is out there now, but to be honest Aaron, I have a feeling we're dealing with something bigger than we originally anticipated. He's not going to reemerge until he's ready."

Aaron nodded and stole a glance back towards the team huddled together. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

The shocks of the car protested the constant jerking and bumping created from the uneven and rough terrain not meant for a midsized sedan. As Parker followed the path he considered the need for of an off road vehicle or an SUV with four-wheel drive. He had spent the last two days driving. Though he did spent the last day in and around the nearest town to acclimate to his new _home_. Even though he was now officially on the FBI's radar he couldn't help but be on the prowl. He knew he had left them reeling but had no doubt they would ramp up to try and find him. He left them nothing, and he wouldn't give them anything until he allowed them back in. He had changed his appearance enough that the picture broadcasted on the news would do little to draw attention to him. He had played the game long enough that he knew how to hide in plain sight. Plus, he had work to do. The first thing was to understand his new location. He was raised a city boy and worked within those confines, but he had camped enough throughout his life that he could fully adapt and adjust.

The current driving conditions quickly brought his attention back. He had only travelled a few miles from the road but the surrounding wilderness grew thick and dense around him. It made him nervous but it was exactly what he was looking for. He knew he had reached the end when a small cabin came into view. It appeared to have been built around the trees and blended into its surroundings. The only part of the woods that had been cleared out was a bit to make enough room for the small drive. A thin porch circled its way around both sides of the wood structure. It all looked to be a part of the scenery except for a thin swirl of smoke rose from the chimney and a rusted blue pickup that was parked in front. A man that looked to be in his early fifties leaned patiently against the driver's door. When he caught sight of Parker his serious scowl softened and he waved to him. He pushed off his truck and took steps towards him motioning where he could park his car.

Parker followed his guide and then cut the engine. He studied the man briefly before he opened his door and stepped out. The man wore a thick camouflaged jacket, blue jeans that were held up by a belt that proudly displayed a large exaggerated buckle. The comfortable temperature in his car from the blaring heater had him forgetting that the air outside was much colder. A bitter breeze maneuvered its way through the trees and rustled some dead leaves and pine needles across the dirt lot in front of the men. Parker zipped up his jacket and stepped around the back of his car to meet the man.

"Tyler Mann?" The man asked offering his hand out to Parker. "Carl Parson." He said referring to himself.

"Yes, good to meet you." Parker responded with a quick shake then shoved his hands into his pocket for warmth.

"I know it's cold, so I'll make this quick so you can get inside. I started a fire for you so it should be comfortable."

"I appreciate that." Parker nodded glancing around.

The man smiled then handed a file folder over. "This is any numbers you may need, maps to the nearest gas station, and super market. Though it's not really a supermarket just a small mom and pop shop that has your basic necessities. James and Beth are sweet people, they'll take great care of you."

"That's great, thank you."

"If you do decide you need some real human contact, Hastings is about thirty five miles Northwest. Just take the main road to Fifty-Seven and you'll run right into it. It's a bit of a younger crowd with the college not too far from it."

Parker kept his hands in his pocket and stood like he knew how an innocent man stood, and shrugged causally. Of course he knew Hastings. He already had his eye on Sharon. He had found her fast, now that he knew exactly what he was looking for. He would still stick to his precise process, it was necessary to gain her trust and then he could make his move. He knew how simply it would be to just take her, but the game was more fun to play when there was more intrigue and higher risks.

Not noticing his brief interlude of concentration Carl kept speaking but this time pointed in the opposite direction. "If you want quiet, Ridgecrest is forty-five miles East."

"Again, thank you. I have quite the writing deadline so I doubt I'll venture far."

"May I ask the type of novel your writing?"

"Just a typical murder mystery."

"Well, that sounds exciting."

"I hope my readers think so." Parker chuckled.

The man smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well, we're all paid up for four months, so unless you call and need anything from me this is where we'll part ways until then."

"Perfect." Parker said pulling his hand out to shake the man's again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Carl reached into his pocket and drew out the key. "Not that you'll need to lock up since no one's ever out here, but it's just habit for me to have it locked."

Parker smiled and took the key ring.

"And I know we spoke about it but there's no electricity here. You're still okay with that?"

"Of course. I'm using a typewriter." He lied smoothly. "I have a generator if I need it and I have no use for my phone since I need to focus on the story and am avidly avoiding my editor."

The man laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Sounds like you have it all figured out. Good luck with your writing."

"Thanks." He smiled again but remained still as he watched the man lumber to his truck climb in and drive off. He faked a wide gracious smile and gave a small wave as he passed.

He was a nice man, Parker thought. Too bad he had no clue that the murder mystery that was going to occur there was not just going to be read in a book.

When the last echoing reminisce of the truck finally vanished the true silent that surrounded him became apparent. He drew in a deep breath and looked up to the towering treetops. They shaded the distant sun and cut any warmth it offered. The cold stung but invigorated his senses. At that moment he didn't mind the chill. He looked around briefly but told himself he'd explore later. He wanted to unload and settle in.

He pulled out a box from the trunk and walked up the few steps to the door. He paid attention to the wood that creaked uneasily as his weight pressed against them. He had to learn all of the nuances his temporary home held. Finding it was unlocked Parker turned the knob and let the old door swing inward. The small interior was warm and appealing. Just as he had been told a fire roared in the fireplace. It was the center of the room and was surrounded by a few mismatched pieces of furniture. On the far wall was what he assumed was the kitchen. An icebox and a tall pantry took up either side of a metal sink. Though there was no electricity he was grateful to running water from the well on the property.

Between the sink and side wall that led to the only other room was a counter that held a two-burner propane stove.

After carrying a few loads into the cabin Parker decided to take a break and warm himself by the fire. He was in no rush; he was going to enjoy his first victory. He dug through the box that held some of his provisions and pulled out a packet of tea. He found his teakettle quickly and then tested the water pressure by turning the metal knob of the faucet. The pipes rattled and protested briefly but soon a solid stream of icy water rushed into the sink with an echoing pinging sound. As the kettle filled he lit up the propane for the stove. Once the water was successfully heating he turned his attention back to his boxes to find a specific file. He flipped the lids of a few that he had set on the small round dining table and rustled through them. He had to search because he hid them from himself. He couldn't have them easily accessible, just in case. He couldn't take any chances.

The kettle began to whistle and rattle on the small stove pulling Parker's attention from his search. He paused to take care of his tea and as he walked back he gently set the tea bag in the cup to steep. After another few minutes of searching he found what he wanted. With tea cup in one had and the file in the other he settled into the leather chair that faced the fire.

With his one free hand he thumbed the file open and took the two photos that were on top. He looked the two women over and mentally compared them letting his imagination create unmistakable similarities.

"You will do." He said to the picture of Sharon. The young brunette smiled brightly to a friend while they shared a drink and conversation. She was younger than he intended or wanted, but he was drawn to her right away. Then he looked to the professional portrait he had printed out at the college library. It was of the one he truly desired. His real challenge that he had created for himself days earlier when he let her live. There would have been no fun in it without the hunt, or the thrill of the potential danger. Having her would be the ultimate high he had been craving for so long.

"So serious and intense." He whispered as he followed his finger around her face and studied her eyes. He imagined what it would feel like to render such a strong woman helpless. "Soon, Emily, soon."

* * *

_This chapter took on a life of its own and I had to break it up. So there will be much more information of what the team learns about their UnSub, or of how little they really know…._

_Please leave a comment good or bad, it all helps with the writing process!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry this took so long, I got stuck, but here it is. It's funny how a story takes on the life of it's own sometimes. _

_Thank you all for reading and those who had time to review! It's greatly appreciated!_

_Happy reading!_

_Oh and thanks to ImstillRJ for her help on a little dialogue clean up!_

* * *

JJ tried to listen to Hotch as he delegated tasks, but her thoughts were overrun with concern for Derek and Emily. The anxiety and worry hovered evenly over the team, but added guilt had clearly pulled Emily further down. She was unnaturally distant, but attentive to any talk about Derek. When her doctor had come charging down the hall straight backed with determination the team stood as a wall of protection. Emily, however, knew she would have to face the strong-minded doctor herself. She rose and made her way from the back of the room and confronted her decision to dismiss her need for more medical attention. The doctor watched her approach, her eyes scanning and dissecting every movement she made.

"I need you back in the room." She stated plainly.

"I'm not leaving this room, and once I'm allowed in there." Emily said pointing in the direction of the ICU. "That's where you'll find me."

Dr. Greer didn't skip a beat, her words clipped with the frustration of Emily's defiance. "You may think you're okay, but there's a good chance there could be residual effects that we aren't seeing or you're not feeling right now. There's a reason I admitted you. I don't do things just for the hell of it. I strongly suggest you return to your room so that you can be properly monitored."

"You can check me out here." Emily's demeanor offered no hint of backing down. "I'm not leaving." She stated again through clenched teeth.

They remained in a silent battle of wills. The doctor stood a half a foot taller then Emily, but the determined glare and posture of Emily made the two women look like they were on equal ground. It was obvious that it was a rare occasion for the doctor not to get her way, but suddenly and unexpectedly her intensity came down and her shoulders relaxed slightly. It was almost as if Emily's purpose for being so rebellious to her became clear. Dr. Greer broke their staring contest and her eyes slid around the room to the four people watching their exchange in a protective curiosity. Seeing the sudden change in her Emily's tension reduced as well. Dr. Greer brought her attention back to Emily and raised a hand and tipped her head to the hallway in a silent suggestion to take their interaction to a more private area.

As they left Dr. Greer spoke in a low voice to Emily. JJ's interest in what was being said piqued as the brunette's eyes softened and the tight tension in her body visibly released some more.

After a few minutes JJ saw the doctor swiftly pass the doorway. Aaron took the cue and stepped out of the room. JJ followed suit and cautiously emerged from the quiet room to find Emily leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She looked back towards the Unit Chief who had caught up to the doctor and was speaking to her as they walked towards the elevator. When they smiled politely to each other and shook hands she hoped it meant that they were on the same page. As much as she wanted everyone together in the same place she needed them to all be okay. Emily was stubborn, but the fact the doctor had hunted her down meant it wasn't anything to ignore.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked carefully, fully knowing that it was a loaded question.

Emily's eyes opened but she stared straight ahead. Her lips barely moved to form the word. "Yeah."

"The surgeon said Derek is going to be okay. The bullet ricocheting off his rib and exiting was his saving grace." She tried to reinforce.

"I know." Emily whispered, but still didn't look to the blonde. "I just need to see him."

Curious to what the doctor had said she began to change the subject, but before she could get a sound out Emily had straightened and turned to the doors that had begun to open.

The lanky surgeon emerged looking more tired and worn than he had earlier. His once deep blue eyes were now faded and bloodshot with deep circles of exhaustion ringed around them. He rubbed his neck as he came to a stop in front of them, but didn't speak until Aaron had fully made his way back to join the conversation.

"Mr. Morgan is coming around. Once he's fully awake you can go in and see him, but please one at a time and not for too long. He needs his rest."

Emily gave a small smile and thanked him. She turned back to JJ and Hotch, fatigue and relief tugged at her face. All of the stress and weight of not knowing seemed to be completely held on her.

"You go in Emily, I'll inform the others." Aaron said.

Emily thanked him and followed the doctor that had turned to lead her to the room. JJ watched the doors latch shut after they both disappeared behind it. She then turned her head to Hotch as he began to speak.

"We need to get on this, but I want you to stay here with Emily and Derek for right now. I need you to make sure that she sees Dr. Greer before her shift is over at seven."

JJ acknowledged the orders, but wasn't about to rush Emily's time spent with Derek.

* * *

Emily cringed as her neck muscles protested the action of pulling her hair through the last loop of the band that tied it back. She considered letting it fall forward like it wanted to. It would naturally create a shield over the obvious reminders of the recent ordeal, but she was not one to hide. So much of her wanted to believe if she pretended it wasn't there then no one else would see it. But they would and unwanted attention would be brought back to her. As she stared at her reflection her mind simultaneously felt numb and reeled uncontrollably.

Seeing Derek holding on for life and then the wait to even know if he was going to make it had taken its emotional toll. She couldn't shake the fear that rose up at how fragile he actually looked in the hospital bed. She put on her strongest mask when their eyes met but she had never felt so helpless. She tried to smile at his joke about a turning of tables, but she found little humor in the situation. She could see in his eyes the same fear, and they could only sit in a strained silence. She lifted a hand to grab his and as he reached out to meet it the IV caught on the bedrail. The task gave Emily a brief purpose and once untangled she squeezed his palm. He closed his eyes as if the effort to do anything caused him pain. She desperately wanted to take it away and cursed the man that caused all of this. She watched him sleep until a nurse came in to remind her of the rules. She only acknowledged because JJ poked her blonde head around the smaller woman and quietly suggested that she too needed rest.

Now in her designated room she prepared herself to leave. She couldn't just sit back. She had to be involved with the hunt for the man that had flipped them upside down. JJ looked up from her phone as Emily emerged from the bathroom dressed in the clothes she had brought from the hotel. The colder weather gave Emily a chance to cover the trail of bruises that encircled her neck, but she couldn't hide the bandaged gash on her face or swollen cheekbone. Emily stood like nothing was abnormal but when she felt the observant stare of JJ she adjusted the neckline and cleared her throat.

"It's a good thing I like turtlenecks." Her voice still came out hoarse and above a whisper, but she no longer lost it between words.

JJ gave a gentle closed lip smile to her obvious attempt to lighten the anxiety and intense emotions running through her.

Just as she finished collecting the last of her things Dr. Greer entered with papers in one hand and steered a wheel chair with the other. She didn't say anything at first and just eyed the brunette carefully. Emily internally squirmed at the scrutiny. They had a brief conversation and there seemed to be a mutual understanding, but it was hard for her not to feel like a child in trouble about to be lectured or scolded by their parent for rebellious actions. Under the harsh light of the hospital room the doctor's eyes had been focused completely on her and easily cut through her _I'm fine_ act with a precision of a laser.

She didn't speak to her, but turned to JJ. "I'll wheel her out if you want to pull the car around."

Both Agents paused their movements in a brief confusion to why the doctor was taking over a duty that was not normally hers. JJ didn't question and nodded before looking to Emily who just subtly shrugged.

Emily watched the blonde disappear, and then side eyed the wheel chair before the doctor's movements drew her attention. She locked the wheels and then sidestepped the chair before she handed Emily the pink discharge papers. After Emily had relieved her of them she intertwined her fingers and rested her hands in front of her. She stood patiently and quietly before the brunette. The silence began to unnerve Emily and she busiest herself with folding the papers into a neat square and tucked them it into the side pocket of her bag. When her eyes came back up to meet Greer's she saw that they had softened behind her dark rims. It was the first moment Emily had seen her be anything other than stern and rigid. The two had butt heads from the moment Emily was brought into the ER, but now she wasn't sure what to expect.

"You may not think it's possible but I do get it." The doctor started.

Emily raised a curious brow and tilted her head. "What's that?"

"What you're dealing with, but you have to understand my concern is you as my patient; your well-being. I will strongly voice anything that goes against that, but I get what you need to do."

Emily scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "No offense, but I don't think you could understand what I need to do or why."

Dr. Greer exhaled her frustration and pressed her lips together as if composing herself enough to speak. "I know because I watched my best friend die right in front of me in the hall of the ER I was suppose to be running. Because when an unstable patient took a box cutter to her throat there was nothing I could do to stop him from killing her. So yes Agent Prentiss, I do understand."

Emily felt frozen in a mixture of shame and regret as her words slowly sunk in. Only hours earlier the doctor came off as more of a nuisance than anything, but now they suddenly had a deeper connection. They didn't need to work against each other. They were out for the same purpose. She knew that sometimes getting to that purpose got grayed and muddy and it could seem that other people's agendas were just roadblocks. She began to realize Dr. Greer wasn't there to stop her, but what could she say? It was more than apparent that it took a lot to tell Emily about a life-changing event. One that most likely took the over confident wind out of her and she fled from a big time position to a small town hospital. A life experience that she had to tuck deep into the depths of her mind if she wanted to keep moving forward. It was a feeling Emily could relate to in more than one way.

When she was about to comment she saw that the wall that had come down briefly rose back up just as quickly. Emily respected it and held her words. She had to appreciate that a total stranger, one in a sense was so much like her, let her guard down to make a point.

"All you have to do is get in the wheel chair and you're free to go." She said ending the conversation and circled back around the chair.

Emily eyed her suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"I trust you will do what is right." She said straightening her back and the intense woman she had first met returned.

Emily grabbed her bag and hesitated briefly this time studying the doctor as she had her earlier. She almost felt a mirror being held up, and as uncomfortable as it felt she let it be what it was. She slid into the chair ignoring the vulnerable and helplessness the chair created within her. She knew it was necessary for the doctor to be the one to escort her so that her point was more than clear.

They rode in silence at first, but before they reached the entrance Greer began to speak, her doctor tone clearly back. "Your throat will continue to be sore, I still suggest keeping speaking to a minimum. Rest is the best thing you could do. If your headache becomes worse, you feel dizzy, or nauseous, I expect you to come right back."

Emily didn't speak but just tipped her head in agreement.

They stopped at the large glass doors and Greer reached out and pressed the button and they silently swung outward. A whoosh of cold air rushed in and stung their faces. The early morning showed no signs of dawn breaking through. The air was still and there was little movement in the darkness beyond the lights of the hospital and parking lot that created reflective puddles of yellow along the asphalt. As they reached the curb a wind kicked up and cold air seeped passed the neck of Emily's jacket and sent a chill over any exposed skin. She hunched her shoulders to fight against the bitter air.

Emily looked up when she heard the engine and was grateful that JJ was pulling around so they didn't have to remain in the cold long. Dr. Greer locked the wheel and put a stable hand under Emily's elbow to help her stand. She kept her hand near as she opened the passenger door and guided Emily in. As much as Emily wanted to protest she decided to save her breath. She smiled sincerely to the doctor who graciously returned it.

Once Emily was settled and the door was closed JJ watched the doctor turn the chair and retreat back inside. "What was that all about?"

Emily looked back to the woman that no longer looked like the tyrant she had made her out to be. "Nothing."

"Mmmhmm." JJ said with a twinge of annoyance and confusion.

"What?" Emily questioned and gave her a look of her own annoyance.

"Nothing." JJ challenged with the same tone Emily had delivered.

"Mmmhmm." Emily said arching a brow before releasing a heavy sigh.

"You know Hotch is going to question this decision."

Emily squared her shoulder to the blonde and spoke, as clearly and loudly as her wounded voice would allow. "I'm coming back in a few hours to see Derek and told Dr. Greer I'd check in with her when she was back on. She's on board so everyone else should be."

"Okay." JJ acknowledged and accepted the end of the conversation. She remained quiet as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Emily leaned back and let the seat absorb her. Emotionally, physically drained it felt good to rest even if it was brief. She wanted to shut off the recent events and drift. As much as she desired sleep her nerves and swirling mind continued to hum incessantly. The images of Derek began to haunt her and she couldn't keep her eyes shut for long. She tried to let the darkness outside her window be her focus and made a promise to herself that she wouldn't stop until Parker was in custody or six feet under. The case was beyond personal now.

As they entered the office everyone paused to watch them. There were failed attempts to not show obvious concern and knowledge of what happened. Guilt to Derek not being able to stroll in and throw his shoulders back to prove that the Unsub hadn't knocked them down rippled through Emily.

Aaron turned away from the map Reid was studying. He focused on Emily and his gaze lingered a beat too long, but to her relief he didn't press the issue of her being there. He nodded to the women and turned back to what Spencer was doing.

Emily moved to the table and pulled a chair out. She grimaced, but fought the groan of pain that wanted to escape as she lowered herself into a chair. Physical exhaustion oozed from her. She knew they were all watching every micro movement and facial expression she made, but she couldn't completely pretend that all of her muscles didn't ache, or that her head pounded with every blink to try relieve her dry and gritty eyes.

"We need to completely overhaul this profile." Dave stated pulling out a chair across from Emily and let his weight fall into it.

"I agree." Spencer said circling a spot on his map.

"Do you have something?" Aaron questioned closing the file he was looking through.

"Not sure if it's something, but I think he's been playing us."

"Playing us how?"

"I believe everything he's done has actually been a counter measure. He has gone out of his way to throw our profile off." He paused to look around the room and when he saw he had everyone's attention he continued. "Look at the map. We easily created a geographic profile based on the abduction and dump sites. We were looking within those parameters when he lived and worked way outside them."

"His secondary location could still be within it." JJ countered.

"I don't think so, but we can't count it out." Reid agreed.

Aaron turned to JJ. "Call Garcia and have her look into cash exchanges for rented spaces within that area."

"That may be hard to do." JJ argued.

"It's what we have right now. He needs isolation for how long he spends with the women. There are not a lot of places within that grid that would fit his needs. She may find it faster with the process of elimination."

Spencer walked over to the other board that had the victims photos pinned onto it. "Look at the victimology. We assumed that he was all over the place, but I always felt the blonde and redhead were a red herring."

"Red herring, how?" Rossi asked.

"His real taste."

"Which is?"

"Successful and independent brunettes."

"It's all worth considering." Hotch agreed. "Dave's right, we have to start from scratch. Everyone grab files and start dissecting this case. Nothing goes unnoticed."

As the team worked Emily found herself focused on Reid. He had different color strings and was measuring out lengths and cutting them. As he circled the red one around a pushpin on the map Emily spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't turn but answered her question. "Making my map a little more three dimensional. I figured if I looked at it with a different perspective something else may reveal itself."

Emily followed his hand to the green string. She watched him stretch it taunt and then lifted a pair of scissors to trim its length. The sound of the blades sliding past each other became the loudest noise in the room, and with it the words Parker spoke to her became clear as if he was leaning next to her and whispering them at that moment.

She found herself standing and her sudden surge of energy caught everyone's attention.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked and moved forward to help Emily stand if she needed the support.

She looked to the blonde but spoke generally to the group. "I remember what he said to me."

"Write it down." Hotch said sliding a notebook across the table.

She squinted her eyes in annoyance but obliged. It wasn't a battle worth fighting. He didn't question her showing up when he knew she should still be at the hospital so she wasn't about to push him.

She leaned over and picked up the notepad and quickly scribbled the words. Reid hovered over her shoulder and read the phrase as quickly as she wrote it. He stepped back and a light of revelation hit him.

"That makes sense."

"What?" Emily asked handing the notepad back to Aaron.

"He thinks he Atropos."

"Who?" JJ asked glancing at the paper.

"Atropos, one of the three fates in Greek Mythology. There was Clotho, the spinner. Lachesis, the measurer. Atropos, inevitable or literally unturning. She chose the manner of each persons death, and cut their thread of life."

"Great, so this guy thinks he's a God?" JJ asked.

"Actually in some of the mythology the Fates controlled even the fate of the Gods." Spencer said correcting her.

"Even worse." Emily grumbled and lowered back into the chair she had recently occupied.

"So, what does that mean?" Dave asked.

Spencer swallowed and his eyes blinked at the anticipation of releasing his knowledge. "Lewis chose how the women died, but it also brings more significance to his signature of the necklaces."

"Go on." Aaron encouraged.

"He was not only telling us that it was he who committed the murders, but by placing the broken necklace of his prior victim in the hand of his latest showed that he was stating his power. He was in control and severed their life thread."

Emily's hand went to her neck and the hours spent in the ER played like a movie in her head. She knew there were critical details buried in her blurred memory that was veiled in shadows and blood. She tried to fast forward to get to the important part and played the events over and over. She had been so worried about Derek she didn't pay attention to what the nurse had said or done. Now that it was important she was struggling to scrape it all together. The edges began to sharpen as she focused on each aspect of the night. It became crystal clear when she remembered a nurse asking to remove her earrings for the X-Ray and CT scans, but nothing else. She looked up to Aaron as the fear and realization swept through her.

"He has my necklace."

The reality of her statement circled the room and they all knew that until they had Parker Lewis she was a marked woman.

* * *

_I hope this chapter still kept your interest. As much as I love to write the action packed scenes I know that it's important to dig deeper._

_If you get a chance to leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far I'd greatly appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally got around to getting this done. It's been busy month. I appreciate your patience with my gaps in posting, as I truly appreciate the time taken to read and review._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The old Ford pickup rumbled down the uneven pavement of the narrow alley. With the headlights out he had to squint and trust his vision and memory of the area to avoid the obstacles that lined the abandoned buildings he passed. Satisfied with his location he put the truck in park and cut the engine. He sat briefly in the quiet and took it in. He needed the silence to clear his mind of all the chatter. He stared at the small reflection of natural light that shone on the rusted hood and meditated. There were no working streetlights, and the moon was nothing more than a crescent in the clear dark sky of the early morning. He was thankful for the blanket of darkness to cover what he was about to do. He visualized every step of his next move. He had been diligent in his planning and had begun to grow impatient for the day to come, but knew his patience would make it all be worth it. He became excited and anxious for this current phase to be complete, and see it's result take effect.

Confident in his mental progress he threw his shoulder into the old door and forced it open. With creaking hinges it gave way long enough for him to climb out before the weight brought it back to slam closed. He grabbed the handle in time before it could collide with the frame and make more unnecessary noise. He eased the door into place and breathed out when the silence returned around him.

He used a small pin light to help navigate and see the immediate space around him. Satisfied it was how he had left it earlier he moved around to the bed of the truck. Placing the light in his mouth he carefully released the tailgate and slowly lowered it until it caught and held open. He did a quick once over to make sure his cargo was fully accounted for. With everything in their proper places, he reached out and circled his hand around the nearest ankle and pulled until she was close enough and he could lift her at the waist. In one movement he heaved her over his shoulder and moved quickly to the spot he had designated for his display. After setting her down he went back for the important accessories. With everything out of the truck he busied himself with posing her just right. He had the image so clearly in his head. He worked in painstaking detail, from where the arms rested to the last strand of hair that had gently settled across the cheek.

When he finally rose he had to stretch his back and aching muscles from being hunched over for so long. He stepped back and admired his beauty. He took a glance at his watch and a wave of panic rushed through him. He had been there almost an hour. His window was closing in on him. He couldn't falter now and make a misstep. He quickly pulled the chain from his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. With the final piece in place he could leave. But, before he could depart he had to capture it for himself and dug his cell phone from his back pocket and quickly snapped a few photos.

He took one last look before he tugged the driver side door open and jumped in. He fumbled briefly as he fought to get the key in the ignition. The adrenaline of what had been done and what was to come had him shaking with excitement. He had to take a calming breath as he fired up the engine. No one was looking for him there, he had time, but all that was about to change and he looked forward to it. There was only one person he cared to impress. He'd personally share his work in a few hours, he wasn't worried about the news beating him to it. His timing and positioning were well calculated. Though he wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't hit the news by the afternoon.

* * *

Aaron paced as he spoke to Derek's doctor but most of his attention was on Emily. The case had blown sky high and the debris was falling slowly and not settling in convenient and orderly piles. The worst part was that the barrier they had erected to help protect and try keep the team and the danger of the UnSub separate had been breached. It happened in what they did; it was bound to, but it was more important to keep each other safe from the evil bleeding over. This time there was not a small leak; it was a broken dam. At the moment it felt there was not enough material to repair the damage as quickly as they wanted to.

They could breath a little easier knowing Derek had made a turn for the better, but with the possibility that Parker has targeted Emily made the need to find and stop him even more urgent.

With ending the call he also solidified his decision of what needed to be done. He took step towards Emily who was intently concentrating on file. As he neared he felt his stomach tighten and knew to brace himself for her reaction to what he was about to order her to do.

"Prentiss."

The brunette looked up at his voice and tilted her head in response.

"A word." Aaron gestured away from the table. He wanted to speak in private and there was no way to go about it without making it obvious in front of Spencer.

Her brow narrowed and she quickly looked to Reid as if hoping he hadn't heard the summons, but the young doctor paused his study of the map to see what was happening behind him.

"Yeah." She whispered looking back. She pushed her chair back and used the table to help support her to standing position. When she began to move towards him he turned and walked to the small break area that was out of earshot of anyone.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Reynolds." He began.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. He agrees that Derek will be healthy enough to travel back to DC to finish his recovery there."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this in private?"

"Because I think you should accompany him."

She looked up sharply. He could tell that anger and irritation was nipping at her and she was using all the self-control she had to keep it at bay.

"Why do you think that's best?" She ground out.

"Emily, I know you want to get this guy, we all do, but you have to think about your safety."

She shook her head as she pleaded her case. "I'm not an easy target. He could be using it as a way to keep us on edge more."

"Some UnSubs change midstream and adapt, we have seen it before. He has gone way out of his way to keep us off track, and we don't fully understand him yet. Personally, until we do, I don't want to take the chance."

He stopped talking when he saw a sudden change in her. Her eyes cast down briefly and he couldn't get an exact read on her. She wasn't one to back down, or to just accept her orders like these without some sort of fight, especially when she was passionate about the case at hand. There was just something different about this UnSub and she knew it.

"I get it but I don't agree." She swallowed and looked back briefly to the victim's pinned up on the board. "At least let me help from DC."

"Of course." He said with relief. He did his best not to show how much of a relief he felt that she agreed to step to the side.

Before she could say anything else JJ and Rossi walked in. Rossi cursed the dropping temperatures outside as he shrugged off his coat. They both shook off the cold and were visibility relieved to be back in the heated office.

"Well, our guy is quite an expert." Rossi said jumping right in before he had fully reached them. They had headed out first thing to talk to Parker's employers and coworkers. "He was easily able to hide his secret and project to the world the right image."

"Meaning?" Emily asked following the Senior Profiler back to the table and taking a seat.

"Meaning that every person that knew Parker Lewis didn't have an inkling to his dark side." Dave said as he landed heavily into a chair. He smiled to JJ who handed him a fresh coffee. He blew the steam and kept speaking. "He was never late for work, would pick up shifts without question, stayed late, did extra. Would go out with his coworkers, he was an outgoing social person. Not an introvert like we had profiled."

"He created that for us." Reid murmured.

"He was also quite the flirt, and an extravagant spender on dates." JJ added.

"One of his coworkers, a Maria Foster." Rossi said looking at his small spiral notebook. "Said she and Parker had dated briefly. I've scheduled for her to come in after her shift so we can interview her more."

"Good." Hotch nodded and spoke to the group. "We need to dig further into his past. Find when it all stared for him. Get to the bottom of what sparked his deep hatred of women."

He dialed his phone as he finished speaking. "Where is his mother in all of this?"

Garcia listened to Aaron fire off his parameters for her search. After a moment of keys clacking over the line her voice came through. "Janet Lewis and Michael Lewis were married in 1974, had Parker in 1979. Oh," Her voice dropped with a hint of sadness. "She died from Breast Cancer when he was twelve. Other than that there is no real record of her. She was an elementary school teacher, avid volunteer at the local shelter."

Rossi listened then spoke up when the analyst had finished. "Dad has onset dementia and no real clue to his son's extra curricular life. Could Michael have remarried or had a long term girlfriend?"

"Never remarried and there's nothing about a girlfriend. I think that's something you'd have to ask him." Garcia answered.

Hotch nodded. "She's right. We need to try and talk to the dad again. We need any information we can get."

"So how do find him? We haven't found his secondary location, and everyone we've talked to realized they never actually went anywhere but public places with him."

Reid shook his head. "There is a location he likes to take them. He just uses extreme countermeasures, but I don't think we'll find it right now. He's definitely left though."

"Why do you think that? Why would he run?" JJ questioned.

"I don't think he ran, he's not one to hide, but he can't just walk the streets here like he had done so easily. He needs to go far enough where he won't be recognized." Reid spun to look back at the map. "We just need to figure out where he would go."

"Before he kills again." Emily sighed and spoke quietly as she rose from her spot. "I'm going to go check in on Derek."

Hotch looked over to the brunette who had grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and had begun to push her arms through.

"Not alone." He said plainly.

Emily didn't say a word and looked to JJ who took the cue and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

JJ and Emily walked in silence from the SUV and zigzagged through the other parked cars in the parking lot of the hospital. JJ had tried to engage in conversation about what was going on, but Emily wasn't really interested in any conversation about herself or the possible threat. She kept it strictly business and case oriented. It clearly bugged JJ, but she respected that the timing was not right.

As they walked Emily shivered and zipped her jacket to her chin. Unease crept along the nape of her neck. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but she pressed on and hoped JJ didn't pick up on her discomfort.

The doors swung open and a nurse pushed a wheel chair with a bundled patient to the edge of the curb. When a sedan pulled in front of them and then stopped abruptly Emily couldn't help but pause and take a look closer at the car and then a look around the lot. JJ stopped with her and no longer let the silence hold and spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck and breathed out. "Yeah, sorry let's get inside. I need to see Dr. Greer too, maybe do that first?"

JJ studied her but didn't push for more. She nodded and gestured for her to take the first steps inside. Emily appreciated her respectful silence. It was pretty obvious what had her on edge and she really didn't care to have to dig further into it.

Emily walked towards the information desk and pulled out her badge. The guard acknowledged it and she indicated what room Derek was in. As he made up the visitor passes she asked where she could find Dr. Greer.

He tapped on his computer and looked up after reading the information. "She's in the ED."

"Thank you." She said as she and JJ made their way inside.

As the walked through the Emergency Room Emily glanced around searching for the doctor. It was relatively quiet, only a sprinkling of patients. Being a small city it was not that surprising, though she could believe that there were times it was hopping.

"Good morning." Emily greeted as she approached the Nurses station. "Is Dr. Greer around?"

A young nurse in dark burgundy scrubs spun her chair around to address the question. "She's in with a patient."

"I'm actually surprised she's still here." JJ commented as she looked at her watch.

"She's working a sixteen." The nurse answered. "I'm usually more shocked when she's not here." She said with a chuckle.

Emily could see that. She was a career driven individual that probably, like herself, didn't have much of a social life. With the small, yet extremely significant reveal of her past she probably needed the constant distraction. Work did that, especially in an emergency room.

"Do you mind letting her know I'm here, and when she gets a chance I would like to speak with her?"

The nurse nodded and jotted down a note to remind herself. The two agents thanked her and turned to the elevator.

As it pulled upward to the floor Derek was on Emily couldn't help but think that she should have fought Hotch harder on letting her stay. But she saw it in his eyes. She saw it in all of their eyes. The team had been shaken and thrown to the ground; no one was interested in putting each other in any more danger. She had at least three days before Derek would be released to go back to DC and she would use the time productively to figure Parker out and find a way to stop him.

The ding of the elevator and doors squeaking open pulled her from her thoughts. She looked to JJ who was eyeing her curiously but the blonde continued to hold her tongue and stepped out. Before they reached the room JJ stopped and her hand lightly swiped Emily's. Confused she stopped and turned to face her.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Emily said furrowing her brows at the timing of the question. She then gestured towards Derek's room. "Don't you want to see Morgan?'

"Of course I do. I just thought you two could use some time, that's all."

Emily nodded her appreciation and the two separated.

Once the blonde had vanished from view she turned her attention to her partner. When she left him last she hadn't felt anything but concern and angst to his condition. The way he looked wasn't a way she had ever seen him before or really cared to. The image was forever burned into her memory. She tried to shake it to the back of her mind as she crossed the doorframe. She felt some relief when she saw that Derek was awake and partially sitting up. He was busily texting and her eyes went to the tray next to him. Her concern was back as it was obvious he was not interested in eating. The tray looked as if it had been hastily pushed away. Not a single item touched.

He had not noticed her presence so she announced herself as she took steps closer to the bed.

"Getting your Baby Girls lined up to take care of you when you get back to DC?"

Derek's eyes lifted from the screen of his phone a smile breaking through his solemn expression. "Maybe, you jealous?"

"Please." Emily croaked her voice cracking.

The lightness of their banter was weighed back down as they looked each other over. The seriousness came back almost too quickly.

"How're you feeling?" Emily asked as she eased into the chair propped next to his bed.

"Fine as long as I don't move." Derek grunted as he tried to sit up further.

"Then don't move." Emily advised putting her hand up for him to stop trying to be tough and prove to her he was feeling better than he really was.

He relented and eased back down. He closed his eyes, a clear indication that the simple task was exhausting to him. Emily studied him and the guilt of what happened came rushing back full force.

"I'm sorr-"

Derek's eyes shot open and he wouldn't let her finish. "Don't do that. It's not your fault, no one knew."

"But we did and we shouldn't have separated. I could have called Hotch once we were inside. I thought-"

"Don't, Emily, please." Derek begged grabbing her hand into his. "We're okay and that's what matters."

"Yeah." She said softly, but wasn't fully accepting to it.

"What's the latest?" He said changing the subject.

Emily ran over what they had but was careful not to reveal the loss of her necklace or Parker's threatening last words. Derek didn't need to know those details. It would just make him feel helpless not to be actively working on the case. She needed him to fully recover and more stress and anxiety over her would not help him.

"That's all?" He asked studying her carefully for her response.

"What do you mean?"

Derek pressed his head back against the pillow and grunted in frustration. "Come on Emily, it's me."

Emily squinted her eyes at him, but didn't respond. He knew already but wanted her to tell him. Was he testing her? Or did he just want her to be able to admit the danger she was in and see her reaction to saying it out loud? She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She released her hold on his hand and leaned her weight to the back of the hard plastic chair. She couldn't hold back the heavy sigh that had built up.

"If Garcia told you, why are you asking me?"

"I need to know from you that you're okay." Derek said.

"I'm fine. Like I told Hotch, it's quite the challenge to come after me. It's not like I'm one of his unsuspecting girls he charms into his car. He'll soon realize it's the end of the line for him."

Derek nodded slowly but his face gave away that he was not fully convinced of it. "So, what's the plan?'

"I don't know. Hotch is benching me. I'm ordered to head back to DC with you."

"Oh, so you think you just get to cut to the front of line?" He smiled trying to take the edge off again.

Emily didn't crack a smile at his attempt, but did play along. "I may be going back with you, but there is no way you're getting a sponge bath out of me."

"Ouch." He faked a look of hurt to her comment before he smiled.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at him. They still found a way to keep the darkness from fully pulling them under, even when the weight felt impossible to shake off.

His eyes grew serious again before he spoke. "I'd feel better with you outside the investigation anyway. I'm sure you can hook up with Garcia at the BAU and work it from that end."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that's what Hotch agreed to."

Dr. Greer rapping lightly on the doorframe drew their attention away. The doctor filled the doorway, silhouetted by the brighter lights in the hallway. Emily excused herself and rose to meet her outside the room.

Dr. Greer moved back into the hall and next to the wall out of the way of any possible hospital traffic. She still stood with almost perfect posture, her hair still smoothly pulled back. The only indication to her being tired from such a long shift was in her eyes. The determined sparkle was still there but had dimmed slightly and darker circles had formed under them, though hidden by the frame of her glasses.

"How is he?" She asked nodding towards the room.

"Hanging in." Emily answered as she squared herself in front of the doctor.

"Good. And you?" She questioned and examined Emily's still swollen cheek. Her eyes went to where Parker's hands had left their marks and now were conveniently hidden behind the cotton turtleneck.

"Just fine."

"How's the nausea and head?"

"No more nausea, headaches a headache."

Dr. Greer fought rolling her eyes, but didn't argue. "Thank you for checking back in, I didn't think you would."

Emily shrugged. "Just being respectful. Thank you for releasing me."

She smiled and nodded before she reached into the side pocket of her white doctors coat. When her hand emerged she revealed a business card. "If you need anything just call. Know you have me in your corner."

Emily took the card and smiled. "Thank you. I extend the same to you. Though I hope it's not something you'll ever need."

The comment earned a sincere wide smile from the doctor. "I hope not either, but thank you."

"Take care of him and you." She added.

"I will. Thank you Dr-"

"Kim." She interrupted while she extended her arm.

"Kim." Emily acknowledged and shook her hand.

Emily watched the woman turn and leave. They had a strange connection, but not one she would shrug off. She appreciated the mutual understanding they had. She had started back into the room when her phone alerted her of a message. It wasn't a familiar alert. It was just her generic text tone. Curious she paused to pull her phone and see the message.

The number was not one she knew but the words of the text were enough for her to quickly open it and see a better view of the attached image.

Her lungs locked up and nausea rippled through her belly as she fully took in what she was looking at.

Under a fall of dark hair were the empty eyes of a young woman. She was propped against a wall; her pose precise to those Emily had spent over a week looking at. Glimmering in the glare from the flash was a silver necklace dangling in her lifeless hands. Emily felt her heart sink as her stomach simultaneously jumped to her throat. She squinted to try and make out anything familiar about the chain, but the image was not focused enough.

She read the text again.

_She'll do. They will all do. For now._

Her fears and worries rushed to the front of her mind. There was no more kidding herself any longer. Women were going to die because Parker knew he couldn't get to her. The hallway seemed to pulse, the lights appeared to dim and the floor under her feet felt unsteady. She staggered towards the wall for support.

"Emily?" She looked up to the concerned voice to see JJ abandon the coffees onto the nurse's station counter and rush towards her.

"I-" was all she could force through her tight throat. She handed JJ her phone and watched the same reaction she felt as she looked at the message.

"We need to call Hotch, and get this to Garcia to see if she can track the origin."

"Yeah." Emily agreed quietly pushing off the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Emily let her head sway slightly, but didn't verbally answer the question. There was no way now she would accept her orders to run back to DC and hide. He was calling her out and she was going to accept.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and hanging in! I appreciate any and all comments. So if you have a chance please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is, the next installment! Thank you for stopping by and reading. _

_Thank you to the reviews they really do motivate me to get this story told!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The rain peppered Parker's face but he hardly noticed the assault. His focus was on the brunette, Sharon Taylor, rushing across the parking lot towards the coffee shop. She clutched her notebook and computer bag tightly against her chest. She didn't have an umbrella or coat to cover her, and her small frame was not much protection between the elements and her sacred items. He chuckled that as intelligent a woman that she was, she somehow always found the hard way to do things. When she had pulled into the only vacant spot she sat and hesitated. She remained in her car contemplating whether she was going to chance a sprint to the door. The rain was falling harder than it had only ten minutes earlier; it had quickly turned the small puddles in the parking lot into lakes spotted with islands of asphalt. He understood her debate, she was in the furthest spot that was possible for the small strip of shops, and she'd be drenched by the time she reached the cover. But, he knew she wouldn't break her promise to meet with a group of her students to help them understand the material better. She was a dedicated instructor. It was something that he admired and was drawn to, but was also something he planned on using to his advantage.

He waited a beat and then moved to follow her inside. He paused at the glass door and took in his reflection. He was impressed with how easily he could change his appearance. His face was flashed all over the news yet not a single person flinched when speaking to him. He had dyed his blonde hair jet black and added a small detail of of grey along the ear line. He hadn't shaved in days and his whiskers had filled in nicely to hide his sharp jawline. A fresh dye job that morning helped matched his facial hair to the thick waves on top. He considered adding grey but thought better of it, people noticed odd details and he wanted to blend in. He wore green contacts to dim down the intensity of his natural cobalt blues and wore thin wire glasses to distract attention even more. He smiled at himself. It was a good change.

As he swung the door inward the immediate warmth of the space hit him. A mixture of freshly brewed coffee and hot out of the oven pastries filled his senses. He inhaled deeply. There was something about the smell that relaxed him and he found the environment lent people to be more open. He could play his friendly role much easier. He had been careful this time and made sure that the small shop didn't have security cameras. It was a small mistake that had cost him his cover, but on the other hand led him to Emily. He felt a small pang of regret for not ending her misery that night, but had to remind himself there was a higher purpose for them. He never doubted his role in life and death. There were certain steps he had to follow. Without them her soul would not be released as it should, and he would not experience the high he so desired. The most important part was her realization and acceptance that her fate was his to control. He imagined the inevitable cycle flash through her eyes. First, the anger and fight; he knew she had a lot to give. He would anticipate and be prepared for it. Then came the fear coupled with the pain he created that gradually led to the begging and pleading to end the misery. That moment was were he would begin to climax. The moment her body and mind gave up and accepted the inevitable. He would wrap his hands around her neck and start squeezing slowly to ensure she understood he had her life fully in his grasps. The visual of the light leaving her dark eyes gave him a sudden rush of excitement. He blinked quickly and realized her had to reel himself in. The fantasies didn't help his desire to ignore the path set out for him and just make his move for Emily. He was a smart man and knew it was not going to be easily done. This task would take precise planning. He looked to Sharon's rain soaked frame in front of him. She was the first step to the plan. He would find a small release with her.

As he shook off the rain he took a quick look around to observe the occupants of the coffee shop. There were few patrons. Most of them were students studying or had their noses in their phones checking their Facebook or Twitter accounts for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

He glanced back to the counter when he heard Sharon's voice. He stood a respectable distance back and pretended he wasn't fully engaged in everything she was doing. He was however studying every detail. From her constant hand talking to the flux of her tone and the occasional squeak in her voice. Her dark hair hung heavy with the water that saturated it, but it created natural yet subtle curls. This was a new observation to him. He noted it and wondered if Emily's hair would react the same way when wet. He listened to her order, a large Mocha with no substitutions and extra whipped cream. At the last moment she added a large slice of blueberry strudel to accompany the coffee. She never hesitated to splurge. With how much she worked out he doubted the calories would even touch her.

Her voice suddenly rose and her panic took him aback. She was frantic. She searched her jeans, and then every possible pocket of her bag. She looked back, but not to him, beyond. She was looking past the glass doors and large windows. Her face dropped at the darkness outside and the thick sheets of rain that pounded the ground. She slowly turned back, her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I hope you haven't started that order yet." She said softly.

Parker's heart began to pound; it was a perfect opportunity. He stepped forward.

"I've got it." He said to the employee as he pulled his wallet out and flipped it open. "Just add another house on top of that one. Black, please."

She stepped to the side and watched the exchange briefly then threw her hands up. "You don't have to."

"It's no problem at all, really." He smiled to her, and as he looked into her dark eyes his heart thudded fiercely against his chest. He couldn't help but see Emily. He swallowed and turned back to the cashier to hide his reaction. He had to remain in control.

"Well, thank you!" She said leaning back into his eye line. "I swear my mom was right, if I didn't have my head screwed on I'd lose it too."

He chuckled. It was more amusing to him because he knew she used that line a lot.

As they turned away from the counter she stopped and looked him over.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." He said tightly. He suddenly became self-conscious that she recognized him from the news, but held onto the fact his new look was a good disguise.

"Are you sure?" She said studying him closely. "Are you a student at HJC?"

Relief flooded him and he felt his muscles relax. "I am. Or trying to be." He lied smoothly. "I've been hanging around with Professor Rutledge to see if I want to jump into Sociology."

She threw her hands up in an exaggerated motion of acknowledgment. "Then that's why. I teach in the same building. I know faces; just don't tell me your name. I'll forget that instantly."

Parker smiled, and turned around when his name was called for the coffees. He reached out to grab them, but Sharon cut him off taking her coffee and plate that held her warm strudel.

"That smells amazing." She said closing her eyes as she took in the cinnamon and sweet blueberries.

He watched her embrace her pleasurable moment, and couldn't help but think what he'd do to her to enact the same pleasure in himself. She wouldn't be smiling then. The thought gave him goose bumps. He redirected his mind when her question caught his attention.

"Join me?"

"Sure, if I'm not imposing." He commented as he let her usher him to a table near the window.

"Not at all." She assured him and set her plate on the small round table. As she pulled the chair out she glanced around. Disappointment filled her features. "I was meeting some students to review for the final, but looks like they thought better than to drive in such weather."

"College students will take any excuse to stay in." Parker reassured and pulled out the seat across from her.

"This is true." She laughed, and her eyes sparkled in amusement.

He smiled back. It was all going so smoothly. He felt like he could talk her into his car right then and he'd have her. But, no, he couldn't yet.

They fell into a brief silence and Sharon picked at the edge of her strudel and looked to the rain soaked landscape.

"You know what's crazy?" She said looking back to him.

"What?"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know with that poor girl being murdered. The FBI warning everyone to be cautious. It happened only fifty miles from here, and the news says it's the same guy."

Parker felt his heart stop briefly. He couldn't hide his surprise; they were two hundred miles from where he had committed any of his acts. "What are you talking about?"

"That serial killer up North. He struck again about a day ago, and he's so much closer. It's scary, really."

"It is." He forced out. His blood was boiling. What was going on? He hadn't made a move. She was his next move. He drew his cup to his lips and gulped the hot beverage. The bitter brew burnt his tongue but he didn't care. He used the sensation to right his mind. When he set the cup down he controlled his voice from shaking as he spoke.

"How do they know it's the same guy?"

"The news said it was." She shrugged and took another bite of her baked good. A crumb fell from her lips but she didn't notice. He did, and saw it in detail. It appeared to move in slow motion and felt like a violent collision when it hit the tabletop. It bounced up once before it finally settled. In his mind it seemed to be an earth-shattering event. His thoughts spun out of control. Anger bubbled in his belly. It took all he had to remain in his seat and not storm out. Sharon noticed the slight change in him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He breathed out. "Just scary news. I have sisters. You should be careful."

"I always am." She assured him.

He took another drink of his coffee and looked outside. The rain had slowed to a drizzle. He wanted an excuse to escape and take care of what he needed to. The thought of the news rocked him and he knew exactly who it was. He had to put an end to it. It was his game, his rules.

* * *

Emily burst through the doors. Her eyes were searching the room, but her cell phone was tight to her ear. JJ was no more than a step behind her, her focus on the conversation she was having on the phone.

The three agents at the long oblong table turned when her voice caught their attention. When she reached them she hung up and directed her words to the team.

"The phone was untraceable, it was either a burner or something more sophisticated."

"Figures." Rossi mumbled turning back to the Unit Chief next to him.

"Images from the scene just came through." Hotch reported as Emily drew close and he swung the laptop towards her.

"Any close up images of the necklace?" She asked squinting at the photos.

"I believe so." Aaron said, and clicked on a set of evidence photos.

Emily's shoulders drop but stood up quickly straightening her back. "That's not mine, and it's not broken."

"So the question now is whose is it." JJ said.

No one answered. They needed more information and no matter how hard anyone worked it wasn't coming in fast enough. They had to get there and see it all for themselves.

"Something doesn't fit here." Reid offered.

Emily's head popped up to his words. "What?"

"Why did he kill so soon? It doesn't fit with his pattern or signature."

"With how much this guy changes are we sure we even have the right signature?" JJ countered.

Reid shook his head and moved towards the victim's board. He studied the pictures again even though they all knew it was just as clear in his head as it was in front of him. "He can't go away from making it clear he has the power and control of when these women die. The necklace is a symbol of that."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "Reid's right. This murder reads wrong. His pattern's off because he'd place the necklace of his last victim in the hands of the most recent. And breaking the chain is his message to us that he has that control."

"Maybe because he didn't kill me he had to compromise." Emily offered.

Reid shook his head again. "I don't think this is Lewis."

"You think it's a copy cat?" Emily questioned.

JJ walked towards Spencer shaking her head. "But the information about the necklaces have never been released."

"Another countermeasure." Rossi offered. He shifted in his seat getting more comfortable. "Make us think we're looking at a copy cat and send us in the wrong direction."

"We have to consider all of these options. Nothing is to be over looked or disregarded." Hotch said as he looked around the room. "We need to get to Pinedale, we leave in thirty."

As the team made arrangements to head to the new location Emily took the chance to pull Hotch to the side. She knew he had been anticipating her finding the right moment to corner him and let him know her new stance on being sent home. He didn't hesitate to stop her before she spoke.

"You can be apart of this investigation on certain terms."

Emily straightened but didn't respond right away. She gave him a look at curiosity to what he was about to propose.

"No field work and you don't go anywhere alone. Is that understood?"

"Completely, Sir." She answered trying not to show her excitement to be able to stay in the game.

He eyed her suspiciously but then turned away to finish preparation for their next faze in trying to stop and find Parker Lewis.

* * *

Parker used a student showing up to speak to Sharon as a chance to step out. He politely excused himself and practically ran to his car. Once inside he reached to the glove box and opened it. He rustled around the few items inside until he found what he was looking for. His _other_ phone. It was quite the device. It looked like a typical old clamshell cell, but it was more sophisticated than it appeared. It was untraceable, had a built in voice modulation, GPS blocker, and number randomizer. It cost him a pretty penny but was a crucial tool to keep from being detected. He flipped it open and dialed. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer; this was how they communicated. He waited for the beep and spoke in a short clip.

"Call me."

It would be ten minutes before he got the message back that he was in a place to talk. Then another ten before Parker would call back. It felt like an eternity, and he had to take in a few cleansing breathes. Parker felt like he was going to explode. What had his so called protégé done? He had now created a whole new level that Parker wasn't prepared to reveal so soon.

When the phone beeped he flipped it open before a message could be left and didn't hold back his anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"I told you to do nothing for five days. Five days! Then you were to meet me at the cabin. You couldn't just do that, could you?"

"I just thought-" The man pleaded but Parker cut him off.

"That's the problem. You thought!"

He was overflowing now. He saw all of his work slipping away. He saw Emily slipping away. He continued to berate the man on the other side of the phone. "God damn it, Charlie! You've really fucked this up! I could kill you!"

"I thought it would pull them away from us and give us more time."

"I had all the time I needed. Now they'll be fifty miles closer and the women around here are more on alert."

"I did everything you've taught me."

"No." He said shaking his head as if Charlie could see him. "Your selfish desires over came your will power. What did you do to her?"

Silence.

"I asked you a question! What did you do to her?" His voice more forceful in his demand for answers.

"Just like you, Boss."

Parker knew it was a lie. Charlie had deeper urges that he wouldn't be able to hold back, and he didn't fully understand Parker's true purpose.

"They're not idiots. They'll see the difference. And I wasn't ready for anyone to move this way. Especially her. I want her when I say."

"But, I sent Emily that picture. They're more rattled now and won't expect a strike from behind."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're looking for you. I'm no one to them. I can get Emily for you. Sooner."

His power and control was slipping and he was too far to stop Charlie. He tried to calm his voice so the man wouldn't spook more and in an attempt to please him actually make a stupid move and he'd lose any chance to finish what he started with Emily.

"No, Charlie. Your distraction was good, but we go through with this my way."

"Okay."

Parker drew in a breath and brought his voice down even lower. "Just get down here and we'll talk."

"Are we okay?" He asked again, his submissive voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, fine." Parker lied. As he hung up he already thought of how he would kill him and dispose of his traitorous body.

Charlie's mess up was now on him to fix. He couldn't allow his sloppy work be placed along side his. He had a true purpose, a deeper reason for what he did. Charlie worked off impulse and quenching his dark desires. The only reason he brought him in was to bring some control to his surrounding environment. He should have taken him out when he had the chance instead of creating a pet project to make someone like himself. Now when the time was critical the clarity of his mistake was glaring. The rage inside him continued to build. He couldn't shake it, as much as he tried he couldn't calm down. He looked up when he saw movement near the shops. Sharon was leaving and walking with her student, both still in a deep theological discussion. His stomach clenched and he could only see the anger in front of him. He watched her separate and head to her car. She paused and glanced around before she got in. He felt like their eyes met but she didn't acknowledge him if she had seen him.

He drew in a breath. He had to keep it together, but he felt something snap as she drove by. He didn't see Sharon anymore, no matter how much he tried to clear his mind. He waited a moment then twisted the keys in the ignition and hastily pulled out of his spot. Only one task filled his mind as he followed the blue Civic down the main street and into the neighborhood that led towards her home.

* * *

The SUV barreled down the highway towards the newest crime scene. The rain was steady and hard against the windshield. The sound of the wipers and pattering of the droplets against the cab was the only sound. No one spoke; their silence hovered heavily around them. There were no more theories or information to be run over. They were at a stand still with this new murder. Whether it was Lewis or a copycat they knew they couldn't trust anything. Their exhaustion and recent personal attack had taken more out of them. They couldn't move fast enough to get to the next destination and add any new information to the puzzle stumping them.

A buzz and alert on the car phone brought everyone out of their daze. Penelope's voice came through sharp and frantic.

"Guys! I just got a call!"

"Okay?" Hotch asked looking from the road to Rossi briefly.

She spoke as if she hadn't heard a response. "A woman, Sharon Taylor, had been attacked. She was able to get away when someone heard her yelling and ran off the attacker. She's in serious condition, but she was able to give a small amount of information."

Everyone seemed confused at how it related but Garcia was not one to just call with frivolous information. So they listened for her to expound on what she had.

"Her attacker kept calling her Emily."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! We start to pick up speed in the next few chapters! Thank you for hanging in! If you get a chance drop a review or PM and let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all hanging in! I really appreciate the reviews and interest in the story! It's far from over and we're getting close to it all coming to a head!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Sharon subtly glanced at her watch and then looked back to the student across from her. The young man's motives had become clear early, as the review of the semester long material was halted and he attempted to flirt and schmooze his way to get a passing grade. She would have been flattered if it was sincere, but she knew it was an act. He was an average student at best. Not because he wasn't smart, he just never applied himself or even really showed up to the lectures. Now he was in a panic realizing that time was up and he couldn't slide through the course without acing the final. A part of Sharon felt bad; she understood the stress of being a student and trying to make it on your own. Though she was more compassionate to the students who had an ounce of care throughout the semester and tried. She found that she had little for him and was continually looking for an out to leave. As he kept speaking her annoyance level rose. She had stepped out in this weather to try and help students but ended up soaked and miserable with a kiss butt trying to talk his way into a C. Reaching her end she finally threw her hand up to stop his rambling.

"You know, Mark, I have to get going. I still have the final to type up."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Ms. Taylor. Can I at least walk you to your car?"

"Sure, I guess." Sharon sighed. She could tune him out a little longer knowing she was getting to leave.

Mark excitedly popped up and grabbed his backpack before slinging it over his shoulders. Before Sharon could push in her chair he had scooped up the empty coffees and plate and quickly disposed of them in the trashcan. Sharon thought about making a run for it, but even with Mark scurrying about he made sure he ended up next to her. The only other time he moved away was to hold the door open so she could exit.

She smiled politely and nodded her thanks.

"Of course." He said with a wide toothy smile. "So, is there any chance this counts as extra credit?"

"What?" Sharon stopped in shock to the question and looked to him with pure confusion. "Picking up the trash and holding the door for me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, still holding his smile that now clearly showed the fake endearment.

"Have a good day, Mark." She snorted. She had turned away, but continued to speak over her shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mark didn't follower her. He stood with the door gaping as wide as his mouth. She didn't stop to see his full reaction, but did wonder if he would even show up to take the final at all.

She hurriedly weaved her way through the cars that still took up the small parking lot. The cold and wetness hung densely all around her, but she was grateful that the rain had reduced to a gentle drizzle so she could make it back to her car without a fight. Though she wasn't sure how much more soaked through she could get. She shivered in response to a bitter wind that suddenly whipped around and penetrated through her saturated clothes. The cold that gnawed at her was enough for her to change her mind from heading to the school and to just go back home. She reasoned that she could do all of her final prep work from the warmth and comfort of her own home.

Sharon had barely fastened her seat belt when thicker drops began to hit her windshield with more consistency. She sighed heavily that the reprieve from a downpour had been minimal at best. She usually loved the rain but preferred to listen to the rhythmic patter of the heavy drops against her windows while she was snuggled up on the coach in front of a crackling fire, and sipping on a hot cup of coffee. She smiled at the pleasant thought as she fired up the car and immediately cranked up the heater. As the car warmed she rubbed her hands in front of the vents briefly to thaw out the numbness in them. Her eyes blurred and mind went blank as the warmth began to soothe her. Visions of a scalding bath quickly spurred her on and she didn't hesitate to pull out of the spot and head home.

As she drove her mind wondered to the kind stranger, Tyler. He was so gracious to cover her cost of the coffee and treat and ask for nothing in return. She thought back to how he was spooked at the news of a serial killer being so close, but she could understand his concern for his sisters. She had spent a good thirty minutes of her last class advising her female students. As an instructor she felt it her duty to be another voice of caution. Distance easily created a comfort zone for everyone, but the news of the killer growing closer was an eye opener.

When she turned down her street the weather took another ominous turn. The sky grew darker and more sinister. With the change she suddenly felt a weird edge of fear nip at her. Thunder and lighting erupted in the sky and she couldn't help but jump. The wind had picked up and threw the large drops in all directions. It was almost reminiscent of a scene to a beginning of a horror movie and Sharon's body instinctively quivered at the thought. Now more than ever she couldn't wait to get inside and escape nature's angry outburst. As she waited for the garage door to fully open another brilliant flash and earth shattering crash made her nerves begin to fray more. She became rattled and forced a calming breath to remind herself that it was just weather. With shaky hands she threw the car in park and pressed the button on the remote clipped to her visor. She drew in another breath as the comforting sound of the garage door closing settled her mind.

_Safe_ she thought and pushed the door open to get out. The whirr of the door stopping and the motor reversing its direction caught her attention. Confused Sharon looked down towards the sensors to see what had triggered it. As she moved around her car she saw a blur of grey fur dart back into the deluge outside.

"Seriously, Jinx." Sharon called out to the fur ball she knew had just rounded the corner to hide from her. The neighbor's cat had a habit of sneaking in and eating her own cat's food. As beautiful a cat she was she really was a pain. Sharon shrugged it off and turned to retreat deeper into the garage and moved to enter her house. She shuffled through the keys to find the one to unlock the door when a sudden force came from behind. In a blink she was on the hard ground gasping for air. A strong hold began to flip her over. She reacted in pure survival and with the movement she swung her fist around and scraped his face with her car keys.

He yelled out and in response brought the back of his hand across his body landing squarely on her cheekbone. The force sent her down again. Before she could react he yanked the keys from her hand and flung them behind him. They skidded across the cement and disappeared into a puddle. She squirmed and fought his weight but he strategically pinned her beneath him and within seconds he had his hands around her neck.

"Do you see me now, Emily?" He growled.

Confused at his words and choking for air her hands flew to his. With all she had left she scrapped and pulled but was useless against his grip.

He moved his lips close to her ears. "Don't you remember? Your thread of life is mine to sever. You're mine forever, Emily."

She wanted to protest, but he refused her a voice. He wore a hooded sweatshirt but when the light penetrated beyond the cotton cover she recognized him immediately. It was Tyler, the man from the coffee shop. His hold loosened briefly but only to force her up. Once upright he wrapped his arms tightly around her to restrain her from fighting. But, she fought his hold anyway. He squeezed tighter with a bone crushing force and began to press her forward. In another attempt she dropped her weight downward and tried to dig her feet into the slick floor hoping to slow their movements. His hot breath rushed over her frozen skin and caused her to shudder in the true fear that was consuming her.

"You can't fight this." He whispered. "We have all the time now, Emily."

"Please, you're mistaken. I'm not Emily." She rasped out.

He ignored her and continued to push, but halted to listen when a voice called out into the howling wind. The moment of pause spurred Sharon to act. Their position in the garage and the fact that the car took up most of the space concealed them from view of anyone passing by, but she knew that voice was her neighbor calling out for his cat. The sudden violent weather had him worried about his sacred Burmese. As much as she disliked the cat she was thankful for her being a pain in the ass. Her neighbor was right on the other side of the thin wall. With everything she had Sharon called out his name and cried for help. Her assailant spun her around and sent another backhand across her face. She flew into the car and gripped the roof to keep from sliding down to the ground as her legs gave out. Her pleas for help had worked and the attention of her neighbor had switched from Jinx to her.

His voice fluttered over the top of them. "Sharon? Are you okay? Where are you?"

She could no longer respond as her attacker made sure of it. She found their eyes locked briefly and deep evil and hatred burned deep. The sound of footsteps and the soft voice continued to be heard over the pounding of rain and constant thunder shaking the sky. Parker looked to shut the garage door but the button was too far away and he wouldn't let her go to get to it. Instead he turned his frustration onto her.

His rhythmic blows quickly switched to his comfort and desire to strangle the life from her. Determined to silence her once and for all. Her head and body had gone numb and she barely noticed when he released her. She felt the weight shift and the air that filled her starved lungs, but everything else was too far away to focus on. Shouting echoed around her and there were more heavy steps, but she couldn't move or call out any longer. Her mind and body were disconnected. The frantic energy around her didn't penetrate beyond her haze, but she found her entire attention shifted to a single raindrop that had run down the driver side door and was now clutching desperately to the metal frame. Gravity was pulling at the glistening pearl, its efforts to remain was futile. No longer having the strength to fight the inevitable the single droplet released and crashed violently with the cold ground. It shattered into smaller helpless pieces that rolled to join the growing puddles beneath the car. Sharon shivered with the cold and helplessness that was overtaking her. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted to the darkness calling for her.

* * *

How he had managed to get away still escaped Parker, but he wasn't going to question it. He could have simply killed them both, but the longer he stayed the more attention was being brought to the small home on the corner. He couldn't chance it, so he left with another task unfinished. He became acutely aware that he was losing control and cursed himself for not restraining his anger.

He had blown through the elderly man knocking him down. Along with the storm and chaos, he knew people wouldn't emerge until the lights and sirens arrived. This was his cover to flee and climb into his car that he had parked at the end of the block.

He peeled away but once out of the neighborhood he made sure to follow the rules of the road to not draw any attention to himself and get pulled over. Once he hit the highway that led to the cabin he picked up his speed. The drive felt longer and more torturous than ever before. Deep in his mind he was slowly working to untangle the mess he made for himself. He was in a battle of control and desire. He would have never allowed such an error to occur before, but he felt unable to overcome his pure anger that flowed freely through him now. These emotions had created two critical mistakes that now led him down a path he had never truly experienced. He needed to regain his composure if he was to successfully live out the fantasy ending he so badly craved. Then he could move on and really hide once he had finished what he started.

Pulling down the path Parker became curious to the smoke drifting lazily upwards towards the cloud cover sky. He had not remembered if he had left a fire going before he went to town. His mind no longer cooperated with him. As he took steps toward the cabin he studied the contrast of thin soft white twirls against the heavy black and greys above. When he pulled the old wooden door open his memory triggered to what had sent him spinning out of control. The younger man stood with his back to him, arms extended outward towards the orange and yellow flames that danced over the thick logs. The fire within Parker once again overpowered his control and it exploded outward.

He saw only red and a single vision of releasing his rage onto the man feet from him. A war cry tore from his throat as he lunged forward. Charlie had turned around in the surprise, but had no chance to block the blow as the sold hit sent him to the ground. A sound that was a mixture of fear and pain escaped his mouth as he went down. An attempt to recover was halted by the solid boot meeting his midsection. The attack didn't stop until there was no movement beneath Parker.

Parker stood up and backed away. His hands were bloody and bruised. His chest heaved with the adrenaline that still flowed through his veins. He quickly turned away and pushed out the door to get out of he heat and away from the unmoving body on the floor. As he broke through the cold air hit him and it stung his face. He welcomed the sensation. Sweat saturated his clothes and dripped from his brow. He tore off his coat and found himself pacing along he edge of the cabin. Parker rubbed his sore hands together and closed his eyes as he fought to gain his breath and find a calm. He released his last uncontrolled breath and slowly opened his eyes. He had no focus in front of him, as the trees were ominous shapeless forms that surrounded him, but he didn't see them as evil. He saw it as his cover and sanctuary. As he stared out he felt his much-needed control seep back in. He vowed he would not make another mistake, and the game would end with him as the victor.

* * *

Hotch didn't hesitate to speak once Garcia had given them all of the crucial information they needed. "We'll split up. Rossi and Reid continue to Pinedale. JJ, Prentiss and I will go to Hastings and interview Sharon."

Rossi's voice came back quickly. "Maybe Emily should help us in gathering information. We could pull over at the gas station coming up and she can join us the rest of the way so you don't have to turn off at Pinedale."

Emily silently tilted her head in the direction the Senior Profiler's voice was coming. She remained quiet and simply looked to Aaron and waited. She too was curious to his decision. She figured he would want to keep her as far from the last place Parker had been. There were many options to the decision, but knowing Hotch he had thought out his reason for his orders. So she would not comment until he spoke.

"Because Prentiss may be able to create a bond quicker with Sharon and pull information not retrieved yet." His answer was simple but there was no need to explain why. They all understood, and no one would dare say that it was because Emily too was a victim of Parker and had survived.

When the line was cut Emily leaned her head back and watched the red taillights of the other SUV disappear as they curved away for the turn off for Pinedale. She listened to Aaron and JJ plan out what critical information they needed to get from Sharon and engaged only when asked. She couldn't keep her mind off the fact a woman was attacked because of her. She felt Aaron's awareness to her demeanor, but he never questioned her behavior. The weather had made the drive to Hastings grueling and slow, and the last half of the drive was silent, only the rain and wind created any sounds in the cab.

Once to the hospital the agents found Sharon's floor quickly and headed to get the interview done. They moved quickly down the hall and Aaron nodded to the man standing guard near the doorway of Sharon's room. Almost in unison they all flipped their credentials open for him to see. As Aaron began to speak, a man in a dark suit emerged into the hallway. He looked over the three agents and gave a tight smile and stepped to them.

"You must be the FBI. I'm Detective Mills." He announced and jumped right into the information he had. "Sharon's in and out, but we were able to get a description. I was recently in touch with your Analyst and using the new information and Parker's photo that we had we came up with a few altered composites."

"I'll make sure they get out immediately." JJ announced and pulled out her phone.

"Oh!" Mills called out and threw his hand up to catch JJ's attention. "She scratched his face with her keys. She remembered that the cuts were pretty big on his left cheek."

JJ nodded her understanding and stepped away from the circle of bodies to speak into her phone.

"What about the neighbor that ran Parker off?" Aaron asked.

"At the station being interview as we speak."

"I'd like to speak to him as well."

"Of course. I'm headed back there now if you want to hitch a ride."

Aaron looked to Prentiss suddenly in debate about leaving. He didn't want her out of his sight, but it was impossible to do the job efficiently otherwise. He hesitated and began to speak when Emily anticipated his concern.

"We won't leave here until you get back."

Hotch held back a second longer and Emily could tell he was battling his decision, but in the end turned away. Emily watched the two men move swiftly down the hall towards the elevators. She turned when she heard JJ's approach.

"You ready?" She asked tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"Let's do it." Emily said and followed JJ's lead to enter the room. She found herself bracing for Sharon's appearance. She wasn't sure why she felt the apprehension to see her. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but it felt all too different, so much more personal. From the moment she had heard that he called Sharon by her name she new it was only going to get worse. Parker was spiraling faster than expected and was grabbing hold and pulling down more innocent women in his free fall.

The air changed as they crossed the doorframe. It became thicker and held an eerie silence. The bed in front of the window was vacant. The curtains were open but as the storm raged the darkness outside left little light to filter in. The room itself was dimly lit, but Emily could see more than enough. Sharon sat reclined on two pillows, the white sheets folded over a thermal blanket at her waist. Her battered face was multitude shades of purples and reds. The swelling almost sealed her eyes shut. A row of tiny black stitches closed a cut on her cheekbone. The obscene bruising continued beneath her chin and around her neck.

Emily fought her initial reaction to reach for her own throat. Instead she gripped her hands tightly into each other and let then rest in front of her.

Sharon's body was still, except for her hand that fingered the edge of the sheet. Her eyes tracked the two women as they strode closer.

"I'm agent Jareau." JJ said softly and then gestured to Emily. "This is Agent Prentiss."

Sharon acknowledged JJ, but seemed to study Emily more. Emily became more self-conscious to her own remnant marks left by Parker.

Wanting to get the interview going Emily opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Sharon's eyes grew wide in a sudden revelation.

"Wait, are you Emily?"

Emily looked to JJ quickly then back to the woman in the hospital bed. Sharon's hands began to tremble and her skin paled more behind the blotchy multicolor marks on her face.

"You're the reason." She gasped then paused swallowing hard. The pain the simple action caused was clear and she looked away in an attempt to keep control of the emotions overwhelming her.

"You're the reason I almost died?" She whispered and looked back. Anger now filled her dark eyes. "Detective Mills had said he had attacked two FBI agents, and it was because I resembled you. You. I'm not you, why did he attack me?"

Emily couldn't find an answer that would make any of the situation better for Sharon. The heavy ball of unease in her gut suddenly exploded as the guilt hit. The shards of remorse rose behind her breastbone, the pressure built quickly with no outlet. Her lungs constricted making her intake of air harder and words impossible to formulate.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing the cold emptiness in his." A tear slipped down Sharon's swollen cheek and she crumpled the sheet into a tight fist. "He wouldn't listen. He just kept calling me Emily."

"Your strength and fight won out. You're reason you survived." Emily tried.

Sharon frowned and shook her head. "I'll answer the questions from you." She said nodding to JJ but turned her blood shot eyes back to Emily. "Could you leave?"

JJ began to protest, but Emily put her hand up to stop the blonde. She understood Sharon's anger and frustration. She had almost died because she resembled Emily. That would no doubt create anger and more questions to why. Just because they, as profilers, had an understanding to why Unsub's found a release in surrogates, the victims and even families didn't so easily. Respectful to Sharon's state of mind Emily silently bowed out.

When JJ emerged from the room her head swiveled to find where Emily had gone. When their eyes met JJ gave her a gentle closed lipped smile.

"You okay?" She asked as she drew closer.

Emily tired to nod her lie but she couldn't hide the guilt that was overwhelming her. She sank into the thinly cushioned chair with a sigh. JJ followed her lead and grabbed her hand into hers, but held her tongue. Emily was grateful for the silent support.

"She's right you know." Emily said finally breaking the silence and looked towards the blonde.

"You can't do that. " JJ responded shaking her head. "She's alive and he's making mistakes. The only thing that he could do to lose us is slink off the grid again."

"Which he won't. He's about control and can't move on until that control is gained back." Her eyes drifted to the room Sharon was in. Her heart sank and the nausea of the situation was back. "We can't allow another woman to be attacked because he can't get to me."

"We're not dangling you out like bait." JJ adamantly argued.

"I'm not saying to, but if he knows I'm here he may not leave and may back off on finding surrogates."

JJ didn't respond. What could she say? The tangles of the case were thick and interwoven so tightly that what the right thing to do had become lost in the knots.

As Emily thought about Parker and his most recent failure she felt a sudden protectiveness to the woman down the hall. Whether she wanted Emily involved or not she vowed that Parker would get no-where near Sharon.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope to hear what you think of the story and its direction._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for reading and those that had a moment to review I truly appreciate it!_

_The story is beginning to flow easier and I hope to update faster. Thank you for hanging in!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The early morning shone weakly in the distance while the remnant dark clouds of the storm crowded the opposite horizon; its threat long since blown away. The last of the fallen rain shimmered like diamonds over the grass and slowly rolled down the leaves and branches of the trees to eventually join its brethren already soaked into the ground. Parker rolled his window down and deeply inhaled the crisp air. He noticed the faint smell of smoke and subtle notes of breakfast being cooked. He glanced around to the surrounding houses to try and pinpoint where the feast was being prepared. His stomach grumbled angrily at him and he reached for the crinkled brown bag in the seat next to him. He dumped the contents and eyed the half eaten granola bar. He would have preferred a hot meal to the cardboard tasting oats, but he couldn't risk being caught to satisfy his cravings for real food. He accepted that it was a small consequence for his series of mistakes. Mistakes he was quickly working to right.

Movement in front of him had him slumping back down in the drivers seat and he carefully raised his binoculars for a better view. He peered over the dashboard and directed them to the two police cruisers parked on the curb. He wondered how long they would stay, and who would have first watch. He'd be patient and continue to study their movements and routines, and then find the gap. In his early reconnaissance, before Sharon was released from the hospital, he walked the house to map it out. He focused on her bedroom. One of the windows was only ten feet above the backyard and the other sat over a small deck that wrapped around the back of the house. He had discovered a loose screen and broken lock. They may have fixed it in her new found paranoia, but he was counting on their focus to be on the bigger security measures. No matter what he knew he had to execute his plan perfectly. In the time he spent watching it appeared two local officers stayed with Sharon and rotated every four hours. They'd do perimeter checks every twenty to thirty minutes. He'd have to get a peek inside to know what room they occupied and what they did in the time between, but they kept all of the blinds closed. If he chanced moving closer he may get a glimpse, but the risk was almost too high.

He continued to take notes and every few moments glanced at the tablet propped up in the center console. He had the local station playing and was waiting for the news, more specifically his news story. He had already seen the part he looked forward to since it played live a day and half ago, but he couldn't get enough. Not only was it about him and his genius but also seeing Emily show her face told him what he wanted. In her public appearance she was challenging him, daring him to stick around. He had thought about leaving, heading to New Mexico and then slowly work his way south of the border. But he wasn't about to let them taint his work. They were treating him like a failure, when he knew in it all he controlled them. If he hadn't let Emily go they would be no closer to him than they were before. He just had to finish what he started, his way.

When the small window next to the newscaster popped up with the still picture of him he reached over and turned the volume up. His favorite part was coming up quickly. As the blonde spoke he watched Emily closely. To any normal person she stood poised, silent and strong, but he saw her flinch at the one question that promptly ended the press conference.

"_How many more woman are going to put in danger because of a bone he has to pick with the FBI? Specifically Agent Prentiss."_ The young reporter asked looking to Emily.

All eyes went to the brunette standing with her hands folded in front of her, face stoic. Outwardly portraying the ultimate professional, but he saw past it. Sadness and guilt flashed in her eyes as they move from the reporter over to her teammate.

He muted it after the question. The annoying blonde didn't answer the question or let Emily speak, and he had no interest in what she had to say. He continued to watch the brunette try to cover her façade of strength. He had found a positive in his mistake. He tossed the wrapper of the bar to the floor and fired up the engine to head back to the cabin. He was ready to put his final plan into motion.

* * *

Spencer set the cardboard carrier with the coffees onto the table and watched in awe at how fast the arms extended to retrieve the much-needed caffeine. He looked back up when Hotch redirected him to the on going conversation about what they had found in Pinedale.

He cleared his throat to answer and walked over to the picture pinned up on the large corkboard. "There's a definite difference with Elizabeth White, but also a lot that is the same. Many of the torture techniques, the way the body was positioned, and the COD of strangulation are all consistent with Lewis."

Rossi set his coffee down and tapped his finger on the report in front of him. "But, the rape is new and the necklace was wrong. It was hers, not Lewis' last victims."

"And not broken." Spencer added in agreement.

"Okay, but the information about the necklace has never been released. Along with the information about Emily." JJ said then reached a hand towards Emily to get her attention. "Which I'm sorry about. If I had known the questions would come to that I'd have ended the conference sooner."

Emily shook her head and reassured the blonde it was okay with a small smile. She slowly sipped her coffee and walked around the table to look closely at the necklace. Her hand subconsciously went to her neck. "Maybe it's someone on the inside or a partner? But Parker's too meticulous and his ego wouldn't let it go to chance." She said answering her own question.

Aaron watched Emily continue to look at the board and not turn back to the group, but spoke to the concern. "Seeing a copycat could have triggered him to devolve faster. He had to make sure we knew that it's not his work and attacked sooner then he planned."

"Maybe." Spencer said and gestured out of the room. "There have been a lot of tips that have come in saying he's been seen around town and on the campus Sharon taught. People from the coffee shop confirm that he was seen with Sharon."

Aaron crossed his arms and spoke on Spencer's point. "He knows that if he hides in plain sight he won't stick out and then gradually builds a small amount trust of his victims because they are used to seeing him around. He's non threatening and even nice."

JJ nodded. "The coffee shop employee said he stepped up and paid for her coffee."

"We know how he has worked now, but he's changed midstream before." Rossi reminded them. "We have to keep that in consideration."

"Control." Emily said finally facing the team again.

"What?" Aaron questioned.

"It all comes down to control. He left another victim before he could do what he really wanted with her. He needs the control, and right now he doesn't have it."

"Right." Hotch agreed and silently analyzed Emily, but didn't comment on the distancing words she used to not address herself as a victim.

Spencer picked up on the unease and turned back to his map. He looked at the surrounding area before he spoke. "He must have a secluded place, a place he originally planned to take Sharon to."

Rossi opened his mouth to comment, but held his words when Detective Mills walked in fanning the notepad he held in his hand. "I think we have him or at least where he's been staying."

The team perked up at the information and waited for the Detective to divulge what he had.

"A Carl Parson called in after seeing the news." Mills started and then looked to his notes. "He stated that a man fitting the description and going by Tyler Mann rented one of his cabins. He had paid cash and planned to be there for four months. Told him he was writing a novel."

"Sharon said he called himself Tyler." JJ pointed out. "And he used the writing cover again."

"Did you verify his identity?" Hotch asked.

The man nodded. "I had him checked out by your Analyst. Parson owns a lot of property that he regularly leases for hunters and vacationers. I asked him to come down and look at some pictures and give a statement."

"Did he give his exact location?" Reid asked and swung his torso to look back to the various maps pinned up.

"Yes." The Detective nodded and tore the small sheet off the metal spirals. He shook off the small torn pieces as he walked over to hand it to the Unit Chief. "Thirty five miles down Fifty-Seven. It's a very remote cabin about three miles in from the road."

"Call Garcia," Hotch ordered looking from the paper and then up to Spencer. "I want an aerial map and if possible a real time image."

Reid nodded his response and moved away to make the call.

Emily knew it was a good lead. It actually was a huge lead. Even if Parker wasn't there it would give them information. How he was living, what he carried with him, and more about him. It could fill in the missing pieces in their profile.

Though she was diligent in helping the team prepare for the raid she began to feel an overwhelming lack of control. She was sidelined and not used to it. She looked around at the team, her friends, and the need to be there to help protect one another was intense and distracting. She couldn't help but feel the gaping hole they had. Derek's absence cut deep. She needed him there. She swallowed her guilt and focused on working, but constantly found herself looking up when she would expect to hear Derek add tactical input or just see how his concentration shifted to the seriousness of what they were about to embark on. It became a clear picture of what she would not have if Parker had been successful. She tried to shake it off and moved to Hotch after he finalized the plan and everyone scattered to prepare to leave.

"What do you need me to do?'

"I want you to be in constant contact with Garcia and watch the real time satellite feed. If anything changes in or around the cabin we need to know."

Emily nodded but turned when a young officer called out her name. He was holding a phone receiver up from his desk. "You have a phone call."

Curious Emily walked to the man and smiled to him before she took the phone. He briefly stood staring at her before he plopped back into his chair and leaned back. He folded his arms and continued to watch in curiosity and waited for her to speak. She realized she was not going to get any privacy and turned her back. She walked a few steps out and as far as the coiled cord would allow.

"Agent Prentiss." She answered.

There was only silence at first and Emily was about to speak again when a small quiet voice came through. _"Emily?" _

"Yes?"

_"This is Sharon."_ Her voice was shaky and edged with something Emily couldn't exactly pinpoint. It had a hint of fear and unease to it, but with all she had gone through how could she blame her.

"_I need to talk to you." _She continued.

"Okay, we could have one of the officers on duty bring you to the station if you'd like."

"_No. No, I-I don't want to leave my house. I'm sorry, but-"_ She paused and Emily could hear her taking in a rapid succession of breaths and there was a distant shuffling noise. It was almost like the phone sounded like it was moved further from her. The odd sounds had Emily straining to hear more and her concern for Sharon's mental well being rose.

"Are you okay?"

"_I just need to talk to you. No one else understands." _

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

Sharon didn't respond and the line cut out. Emily stood by the desk with the receiver in hand and digested the brief conversation she just had. It was a step in a direction Emily needed. If she could help Sharon in some way it might lesson her guilt, but at that moment it wasn't about her.

Aaron had been watching her conversation and raised a brow in curiosity as she approached him. "What was that?"

"Sharon. She wants to talk."

"That's good. Have Mills take you."

Emily shook her head. "I'll go after you guys get back."

"We have it covered. I think it's a good idea to talk to Sharon. Maybe you'll be able to help her remember something the Detective or JJ wasn't able to."

Emily hesitated, she didn't like to be even further from the action, especially now. But, Aaron was right; he had just given her a job to keep her occupied and feel like she was a productive member of the team. He knew she needed to have a part, but Sharon was a huge factor in stopping Parker. She could make a difference there and would go.

* * *

Emily leaned against the table and watched everyone file out. The knot in her stomach grew. She began to feel helpless again, but had to remind herself that they were all highly trained FBI agents and had SWAT protection going in. She was now waiting for Detective Mills to finish some business to escort her to Sharon's. Thinking of Derek she decided to check in with her partner. She had sent Derek a quick message to say hi earlier but he hadn't responded. She chalked it up to the fact he needed rest and had probably been sleeping.

She quickly fired off another as a feeler to see if he was ready talk. _How're you feeling?_

The answer came back quickly and was simple_. Bored._

Emily smiled and in that one interaction realized how much she truly missed him. _Had enough of those Baby Girls already?_

He ignored her and changed the tone of their conversation. _Penelope told me the teams heading out to a cabin Lewis was renting. _

Her smile faded, but what could she expect? He would want to be kept in the loop. She would be going crazy if that was her. She already was itching to do more and she was still active on the case.

_Yeah, heading out now._

_And you?_

She typed fast to answer his concern_. Don't worry Hotch is keeping me in the distance._

There was a pause and the talk bubble flashed on and off like he kept changing his mind to what he was saying. After a minute his response finally came through_. _

_Not far enough._

Emily sighed as she typed back. _Oh, so you think I should be bored and in DC too?_

_You know it, taking care of me. You owe me a sponge bath BTW._

Emily couldn't help but let out a small laugh_._ She ignored the curious eye from the Detective who was stepping towards her.

_Never going to happen, Bud. _

_We'll see…._

Emily smiled again and appreciated the mild banter. It eased her nerves slightly. But once their conversation ended the weight in her stomach was back.

"Ready?" Mills asked twirling the car keys around his index finger.

Emily nodded and took one last glimpse around the empty office before following the Detective out.

In the car Emily made a quick call to Penelope to make sure she kept her up to date on the raid. She could tell Garcia was more than stressed about it. They all felt the reality of being down two agents and why, but they all had to pretend it wasn't as personal until they were all safe and Lewis was taken down. She tried to be as positive as she could and when she hung up her focus went to Detective Mills who was on his own phone call with one of the officers at Sharon's house. He hung up as he pulled the car behind the cruiser that was in front of the house.

"Richards just finished a perimeter check." Mills said and his arm crossed Emily to point out the window. "There he is out front."

Emily's eyes strained to see the man in detail, but the glare from the afternoon sun made it hard to see his face. He gave a short wave in their direction and then turned into the house.

"Odd." Emily commented.

"What's that?" Mills asked curiously.

Emily shrugged and looked back to the Detective. "He didn't wait for us to come to meet him."

Mills spoke as released his belt and pushed the door open. "He said Torres was calling him inside."

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked and looked back to the house squinting as if she could somehow see past the walls.

Mills shook his head. "He wouldn't have been so calm if something was wrong."

"Right." Emily agreed and followed his lead and climbed out of the car.

As she shut the door Emily paused and took a detailed glance around neighborhood. It was a quiet block. Trees lined both sides of the street, but few cars crowded the curbs or driveways. The clear day had not drawn anyone out of their homes yet. She could make out one person towards the end of the block. An older woman knelt down in her garden recovering plants from any storm damage. She looked up to the vibrant blue sky and released a breath before she spun to catch up to the Detective and climb the few steps to the open door. Mills had paused briefly for her to reach him before he entered.

"I'll get an update from Torres and Richards and leave you and Sharon to talk. Just let me know anything new she may have remembered."

"Of course." Emily agreed with a small nod.

She found her eyes studying the sway of his dark slacks as they moved forward, but her mind had switched focus to speaking to Sharon and worked to prepare her thoughts in anticipation for their conversation. Emily was instantly brought back to the present when a shot rang out. Time slowed to broken frames of movement as the blood hit her face and Mills fell back into her. She couldn't see past the lifeless body pushing her weight backwards and throwing her off balance. She tried to see where the shot had come from, but could only hear someone coming towards her. In the instant she saw him she shied sideways eluding his initial grasp for her. Her instincts kicked in and even unbalanced her hand went to unhoulster her gun. The Detective's body landed with a thud between them. Emily kept moving but quickly realized she wasn't far enough away and still needed to plant a solid foot to gain the control she needed to successfully defend herself. She tried to use Mills as an obstacle just as Parker let out a roar and once again lunged for her. He successfully tackled her to the ground. They hit the floor hard. Emily couldn't hold back a cry as her right arm had twisted unnaturally beneath her and felt the sickening tear of muscle and tendons in her shoulder. Pain swept through her like a fire. She ignored it to the best of her ability and continued to fight his hold, but he wrapped a handful of her hair and jerked her head back. At the same time he slammed his fist into the side of her head. Her fight left her immediately as her vision blurred and ears rung. Knife sharp pain shot across her face and down her jaw. She tried to focus and fight but now lay on the brink of unconsciousness. He twisted her arms behind her back and the stabbing pain in her shoulder came back in a rush.

He let out a laugh and leaned down to her ear. He spoke with an unnerving calm. "Did you ever really think you were in control?"

* * *

_UH OH! Parker's plan is in motion. Now what? _

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think!_


End file.
